A Fox and Human love
by sonic-elric
Summary: Tails appeared in some new world alone. What will happen when he meet a young women that looks very beautiful not just the outside, but the inside as well? Tails x Yakumo. HIATUS ON PERMANENT
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! It's me, sonic-elric at your service! This is my second fanfic and It's crossover too! School Rumble x Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Now, as you all mention, the main character of this story are Tails x Yakumo! I just love Yakumo so much that I have to write this to express it! And the story takes place after Tenma and Karasuma went to America, And let's just say that Harima is with Eri. I fell sorry for Harima though. But I think he'll be fine, Eri is also a perfect match for him.**

**Okay then, enough explanation! Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

My name is Tails, Miles Tails Prower. I'm a yellow fox with two tails and my eyes colors are green. And right now I'm in middle of some world that is very new to me. I still remember back then in Mobius Island. Me and my big brother, Sonic the hedgehog, were planning to travel around the world using the power of Chaos Emeralds that we absorbed some of it. We hold each other hand and nii-san raised his right hand start saying some words, "Chaos Control!"

And that's all I remembered so far

I still don't get the idea why nii-san isn't here with me. Maybe because while we were on traveling, our grip suddenly released by accidentally, and we were separated on the journey. Well, that could explain the reason then. As I'm still lying on the ground try to regain my consciousness, I tried to stand up and look around me. All I can see is a temple and some bushes and tree. I just hope this isn't bad as I would want to. When I thought about that, my ears suddenly twitched hearing a sound of footsteps. My eyes can be sensitive, though. When I turned my face toward the source of it, I saw a small a black cat with the shape of 'X' scars on its forehead. I wonder where did that scar coming from.

Anyway, as the cat noticed my presence, it walk towards me and looking at me eye-to-eye with serious look. I heard some tales about a black cat that bring some misfortunes around it. Heck, I don't completely believe some sort of it. If I want to know the truth, I just go straight ahead and proof it myself. That's what I do. Okay, back to reality. I kneeled down to my knees and offered my hand, "Hi there, kitty. Are you lonely?" I hope that he can understand what I'm saying since I'm basically an animal too. And to the surprised of it, the cat jumped to my shoulder and started tickle me around my body. Well, I'm glad that this little friend isn't as bad as people talking to. As I'm still playing with this cute black cat, I heard a woman voice just around the shrine, "Iori, where are you?" Iori? Is that the name this cat was? If that's the case, this must be his owner then. I just hope this owner isn't surprised seeing her cat played with me.

"Ah, there you are! Where have you been?" The woman appeared in front me wearing something casual. She has red eyes and very tall. I would say about 160 cm or so. And she's very beautiful too! I hope her manner is also as beauty as her appearance. The cat stops playing and return to his owner. As she grabbed the cat that jumped toward her, the young women spoken with her low tone. And I already know what she's trying to say to me:

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was short. Don't worry, this is just a prologue. I'll try to make it longer as possible in the story<br>**

**Let me hear what you guys think of it so I can explore some story of it. Reviews are acceptable!**

**sonic-elric  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: the second chapter has arrived! Hope you guys enjoyed this one.**

**Just for your info, this chapter based on Tails's POV. But after this chapter, it will be third person POV depending the condition.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoying this fic.**

**Enough for the chit-chat! On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Who are you?"

That question, as soon as I hear it, it went straight through my mind. I always knew that when some stranger creature such as I, my brother, and anything else that related to me landed in some unknown world you never had a clue of it, you'll be suspected and will be asked some question just as this one for example.

Nevertheless, I always prepared for something like this to happen, so they can understand the situation one by another a little bit. While my mind still processing about those past experience I had, I tried not to speak and acted like a normal animal should have. The young woman then continue her speak, "I've never seen a fox can stand like a human does. Could you be that you ar some spirit or something? Oh, gomen, I shouldn't asked such a thing like that. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say here."

With her beautiful sound and innocent face she had, I couldn't barely what I'm doing right now, so I have no choice but start to talked here, and hopefully, she won't suspected me as a weirdo here, "Umm... No, it's okay. I understand what you were saying just now. And for your confirmation, I'm not some spirit, ghost, or something like that. I just came here unexpectedly and I'm not from this world, young lady."

As I finished my explanation, I can see both of her eyes widened. Well, naturally, people will usually react like this if they saw something not normal around their surrounding. But to the surprise of all, she didn't scared of me at all. Instead of that, she offered me to stay at her place, "Oh, is that so? It must be long and tired journey you had from your world. I know, why don't you stay at my place for awhile? I only live there with my friend and it's kinda lonely without my big sister here." She offered her right hand towards me. When she offered something like this to some unknown species, especially me, I couldn't say 'no' to her, could I? She's been a nice and kindhearted person I've ever seen.

"Really? Thank you very much! I'm gladly accept your offer, miss..."

"Yakumo. Tsukamoto Yakumo it's my name." She smiled at me and my heart couldn't resist of it. I noticed my face turned red a little and I turned my face a little from her sight. "And what about you, young fox?" She asked back about my name.

"Umm... it's Miles Tails Prower, but you can just call me Tails." I replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Tails-san! It's a pleasure to meet you." Yakumo said it with her smile on her face.

"Ni-nice to meet you too, Ya-Yakumo-san!" I take her right hand as a token of friendship. I wondered what my brother will say to me If he saw me this embarrassed like this.

"So, Tails-san," Yakumo stood up while still grabbing my hand, "Shall we go then? It's getting noon here."

"Sure, Yakumo-san! I'll be glad to." And so, I walked through the street with Tsukamoto Yakumo, the most complex person not just the outside, but the inside as well in my opinion.

And I think this could be an interesting life I will have in this place for awhile.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please!<strong>

**sonic-elric  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright guys, the second chapter has arrived. sorry for the wait here!**

**And I just noticed that I haven't received any review so far, so if guys read my fanfic, I would be appreciate if you give me some review about this story, so I have motivation to write this story.**

**Ad for this chapter, It's still Tails POV because I found out that it was hard to use third person POV. But nevertheless, I'll try to use third person POV in this story sometime.**

**OK, enough with this long note. Time to go on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

As I walked down the street while grabbing my hand with Tsukamoto Yakumo, I began to look around the scenery I saw. The tree, the bushes, it reminds me of my old day at my hometown when I played and trained along with my brother and his girlfriend. I feel homesick for some reason, knowing that it's been seven years I live there. But then, I couldn't resist the hunger of knowledge inside my mind. Because of that, I want to explore another world to satisfy my desire. And so, I started the journey with my brother and here I am, ended up here being alone and meet with this beautiful girl.

Well, I just have to figure it out somehow while staying in this world. Who knows this world may have many interests that I haven't seen in my world before.

At last, after a couple of minutes of walking, we came to a stop in front of very huge house, I would say. And I assume that this house belongs to Yakumo, "So this is your house, Yakumo-san?"

The raven-haired girl nodded in respond, "Yes, this is my house where I live. Back in those days, my big sister and I were lived together. But since she went to America to help my sister's friend, I started to live here alone. But a few days ago my best friend ask me a permission to stay in my house to accompany me, and I allowed her because she was my best friend. So now I'm not alone anymore." She paused for a moment to take a breath, "But of course I wouldn't mind asking you stayed in my house because I know you're a nice person." She smiled at me.

I noticed her expression when she talked about her big sister. She seems kind of sad and worried. Well, I understand her feelings. Who wouldn't be sad to miss someone for a long time, especially if it's related to someone very important in your life? So I tried not to talk about that topic as possible.

We reached the front door and Yakumo slid the door opened. And in front of my eyes, a young blonde-haired girl with the same height as Yakumo does standing there.

"Oh, Yakumo-chan, welcome home! Where have you been? I've been searching around to find you after my work at the church." The blonde-haired girl spoken in worried tone.

"Oh, gomen, I was searching for my pet, Iori. And I found him at the shrine playing with guest that I bought along." The raven-haired girl replied appointed me towards her best friend.

"Hello, konbanwa! Nice to meet you! I'm Miles Tails Prower, but you can call me Tails for short. Hope we'll be a good friend." I bowed my down as gratitude.

The blonde-girl looks surprised when she heard I'm talking. But nevertheless, she didn't scared at me like Yakumo does. Instead, she replied back, "Oh, a talking animal! What a unique guest you have, Yakumo-chan! By the way, I'm Sarah adeimus, Yakumo's best friend. Nice to meet you, too!" She shakes my hands as a token of friendship.

After a couple of minutes of introduction, Yakumo showed me around the house a little. You can say a 'mini tour' since I'm foreigner here. The house is well-build and very different with my house at my hometown. The structure here seems well organized and it's not too excessive, making this house worthy to be stayed. As time goes on, Yakumo showed me her big sister's room and said that I can use to sleep here for awhile. When I examined the room, I know this is the type of girls room, although in my opinion, it looks normal to me.

"Umm, Yakumo-san, are you sure I can use this room to stayed? I mean, this is your big sister's room after all." I asked her permission

The raven-haired girl shook her head, "No, it's okay. My big sister has gone for a long time. And I don't think that she would forbid you to use her room. My big sister always a kind person, but she's often misunderstand about the situation. But don't worry, I'll explain this to her."

As much that I want to argue, I can't. She seems very persistent to let me stay in her house even though she's a bit timid like me. But then, if I didn't end up meet her in the first place, I'll probably wander around the street and nowhere to stay. So I should be grateful for that one.

And suddenly I heard something grumbling.

Oh, it's from my stomach. How embarrassing, let that sound come out in front of the girl that save my life. My face turned red and looked away from her sight. I apologize to her for making that sound, but she didn't mind at all. Maybe because of that journey I had makes me hungry all of a sudden. She invited me to have a dinner with her friend, "ano…Tails-san, why don't we get dinner together? It's already 6.00 PM here. And you look hungry."

"Oh, sure, I would love too! I'm…just take a bath first, ok?" I said shyly.

"Ok…I'll be preparing for the dinner then. Oh, about the cloth, since there are no boys live here (except Harima, but he bring his own clothes from his apartment), maybe you can use my sister's cloth, if I may?"

I stopped myself. A what? A woman clothes? Well, sure, I'm an animal and I barely wearing a cloth in my routine, but I'm a boy and wearing woman clothes as part of my life kind of embarrass me, "hmm…well, I don't know what should I say, because I'm a boy and a animal, so I barely wear any clothes in my life, but wearing woman cloths it's not something that I don't want to, so I'm very sorry. But thanks for your concern. Perhaps we should buy some boy clothes together for me to wear, how's that sound?

The raven-haired girl understand the situation that I have and agree with my proposal, "Sure, I'll talk to Sarah for that arrangement. Anyway, you should get going, Tails-san. The bath is ready."

I nodded myself and leave the room immediately to take a bath, while Yakumo preparing a dinner with Sarah. Man, what a day that is! Meeting a beautiful girl, then let me stay in her house; I couldn't say anything more to this. I should pay her back for this kind of service someday.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or School Rumble. They belong to SEGA and Jin Kobayashi  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story will now be my no.1 priority. For those who read "When All The Worlds Joined", it will be put on hold for awhile. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Tails's POV**

After taking a bath, I went to dining room. When I got there, I saw 3 plates with food on it on the table. In there, Yakumo and her friend, Sarah sit together. As they notice about my presence, Sarah greets me, "Oh, Tails-san. Have a seat here. We're been waiting for you to have dinner together." She pointed towards the floor or in this world called hanami, a floor made from wheat something like that

"Oh, thank you very much, Sarah-san! I'll take that seat if I may." I sit there according what Sarah pointed. As I sit, I noticed my food on the table. It has orange colors and smells very delicious that makes me drool. Wait, I shouldn't do that in someone's house! It makes me disgusting thinking about that. But to tell the truth, this food looks delicious for me to eat.

"Umm…Yakumo-san, could you tell me about this you food you prepared? I haven't seen this kind of thing in my world, so I'm sorry if I have no idea about this food." I asked her in proper manner

"Hie, you don't have to apologize. Well, this food that I made called curry. Normally It tastes spicy. But you can adjust your taste with your tongue, Tails-san. I made these non-spicy, just in case." The raven-haired girl answered. So this is curry. Guess I have to taste it then.

**3rd Person's POV**

After they ate, Tails was impressed by Yakumo's cook. He praised her for her wonderful curry that she made, "Yakumo-san, thank you for the meal! It was delicious!" This statement makes Yakumo slightly blushed. She rarely heard someone praise her.

Tails then went to the kitchen, helping Yakumo clean up the dishes and washing them, while Sara clean up the dining table. Tails felt obliged to help since they had gone to this much to him, especially since he's a living animal.

As Tails washed the dishes, Yakumo was impressed by his skill. She never thought that Tails can do this like other human does. Nevertheless, Yakumo felt like should be doing this and helping him. Tails said to her that she should take a rest and relax, but she felt a need to help this young fox.

"A-Ano…Tails-san, are you sure-" She started to say before being interrupted.

"Iie, daijoubu desu. I can do this by myself. Besides, you have done so much favor to me and I need to repay you for this hostile you gave it to me. Arigatou nee, Yakumo-san." He said in polite tune.

She nodded and she went herself making some iced lemon tea for herself, her best friend, and her unique guest.

Tails quickly finished the dishes using his technique that he learned back then in his world. His movement was very swift like some god and within a minute, he stacked them away after wiping them and it's perfectly clean like a diamond. Yakumo had also finished making the iced lemon tea for her best friend and guest, so she brought it out into the dining room. Tails insisted that he carried the tray and soon, Tails and Yakumo, along with Sara who just finished cleaning the table were sipping some tea, talking each other.

"Nee, Tails-san, can you tell me about yourself? I'm very interested about you." The blonde-haired girl asked him.

"Well, since you guys already offered me so much here, guess no harm done telling you about me." Tails then started to explain about his origin. He told them about his hometown and his lived. and also he told them about his big brother, Sonic the hedgehog and his friend. Both girls were very amazed by what Tails has gone through his life. However, Tails doesn't mention the part of the tragic tragedy he occurred with his brother. He wasn't sure whether to tell these girls that part or not. '_Should I tell this part? Maybe I should tell it in proper way. Besides, these girls already had done so much for me. Better early than later, I suppose'_ As he thought so, he felt something strange and he saw Yakumo's expression was confused. _'What the? So she can read my mind? Now, that's interesting'_

All these thoughts abated as the raven-haired girl spoke, "Umm…Tails-san, is there something wrong? You look a bit worried."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. Just some thought coming through my head." Tails replied her question. Then he continue tell his life to these girls. And this time, he tells the part of the tragic incident he occurred with his brother. He knows that by telling this part, the girls expression will changed 180 degrees. After he finished the story, the girl's expression soon became saddened.

"T-That's horrible, Tails-san…" Both girls were entirely shocked hearing this story. Their eyes were filled in tears and their hands were covering their mouth in sorrow

"Yeah, it is horrible. I can understand the expression you girls showed to me. I'm myself was there, witness that tragedy and the first thing was come to me is sorrow and horrible. Even though I'm afraid of telling this knowing this would happen. So please forgive me if I saddened you girls." Tails look a little sad after told this tragic part. He knows that he really hate this part to be remembered in his memories.

Within a second, Yakumo hugged the young fox sincerely and cheered him up, "Daijoubu, Tails-san. You don't have to be sad anymore. Because we're your friends. And friends support and helping each other like this moment." Tails feel her tears went down to her cheek and he swipe them away with his hand. "Arigatou nee, Yakumo-san. I'm very grateful to you."

Sara also did the same as Yakumo does. "Don't worry, Tails-san. We're always here for you."

Then after that saddened moment, Tails said something to them, "If possible, could you please to keep quiet about this? I don't want to make people sadder." He said in quiet but serious tune. Both girls nodded knowing that they understand why he didn't want something like this to be open public. Yakumo is more understand because she also has big secret on her.

Soon though, it was the girls turned to talk about their life. Apparently, Sara is a British exchange student and he attended Yagami high school last year. She also works as a nun in local church in Yagami and as a waitress in local Chinese restaurant. She also attended the same class as Yakumo does. (A/N: in this story, they both attended 2nd year of high school). Tails already know some of Yakumo's life, including her past with her big sister.

As they notice it was getting late, it was the time for them to rest and as Tails went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Yakumo was in her room along with Sara, wondering what other secrets her unique guest had.

Little they know that this conversation they had may cause unexpected event to be occurred in the future.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well? How was it, guys? If you like it, please review for me!<strong>

**Tails: You know, I kind of feel guilty telling this part to these girls**

**Me: Sorry buddy. I want this story to be more interesting. No harm done, okay?**

**Tails: Okay, guess I can take it then. By the way, will there be another character in Sonic world coming into this world?**

**Me: Hmm, I don't know. I don't want to spoil the character. It won't be fun if I spoiled it.**

**Tails: Guess you have the point there.**

**Me: Until next time, folks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or School Rumble. They belong to SEGA corporation and Jin Kobayashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Monday**

**3rd Person's POV**

It's Monday morning and it's time for the girls to go to school. Tails woke up from his bed after another night of relaxing sleep. He felt pretty relax for his sleep, considering the fact that he was totally stranger in this world. He realized that he was in another person's house so he should wake up as soon as possible.

He tidy up his bed, or should he say, her big sister's bed and went out the room when he realized that he smell something very good and heavenly. He followed the scent with his tiny nose and entered the kitchen when he saw Yakumo cooking breakfast.

"Ohayou, Yakumo-san!" Tails greeted her.

"She turned to the source of the voice and found Tails. "Oh, ohayou gozaimasu, Tails-san! How was your sleep? Did it go well?"

"I have great sleep! It's been awhile since I have this relaxing sleep. By the way, breakfast smells great. When it will be ready?"

"Hmm, about 5-10 minutes."

"Oh, I see. I'll go and clean myself, then." He left the kitchen and went straight to the bathroom to clean himself. While Yakumo preparing her breakfast along with Sara who has already clean and perfectly smell beautiful. Tails took a bath and brush his teeth. Due to the fact that he hasn't got any cloth and an animal, he didn't have to wear it. _'Perhaps I should ask Yakumo and Sara for the cloth later on.'_ He thought about it. Once he had finished up, breakfast was ready and he made his way down, where he saw Sarah sitting calmly.

"Ohayou, Tails-san." She greeted him in sweet tune. Tails replied her and said that he needs some man cloth to wear, although he himself doesn't have to wear it.

"Oh, how about we get some cloth for you after school? That way, you can go perfectly fine. Right, Yakumo-chan?" The blonde-haired girl suggested.

Yakumo thinks about a second then she nodded, "Sure, that will be great! I agree with you, Sara-chan."

Once Yakumo had dished out the food, they cried, "ITADAKIMASU!" and they all started to eat.

"Umm…Tails-san?"

"Hai, Yakumo-san?"

"Umm, I think you will need to enroll in a school. Tell me, what grade are you in when you live there?"

Tails shook his head, "Iie, we don't have school back there. But, my age currently is 17, so I think I should attend your school. Just to make things easier for me and you girls. That way, I'll know some people that close to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it. But are you sure you ok-"

"Daijoubu, Yakumo-san. I don't mean to be arrogant, but my IQ is around 250 or so. I think I can enter your school without a problem, hopefully." Tails stated himself. He has no intention to be arrogant and that's the truth.

Both girls suddenly yelled in unison but not to loud to be heard at the neighborhoods, "W-WHAT? 250?"

Tails settled down the situation calmly, "I-I know you girls will be shocked heard this, but could you please keep this a secret, ok? I don't want another ruckus and troublesome."

Both girls were still in shocked but they understand the situation. Well, in this common world, if someone does have that IQ so high like that, it means that person has freaking genius in his or her brain.

Sooner later, both girls get back to the real world and continue their breakfast. Tails himself was already finished it and cleaned his dishes. Yakumo then finish it and followed up. She continues to talked, "Umm…Tails-san? Do you have a mobile number? That way I can keep in contact with you if something happen."

Tails shook his head, "I don't have that kind, particularly in my world. But I'll have to see about getting one. It shouldn't be too hard to find though."

They finished the breakfast and they soon cleared up and got ready to school. Tails, not knowing what to wear, decided to wear a jacket that Yakumo borrowed it to him, wearing his glove and his shoes. Sara and Yakumo meanwhile dressed into their uniform. Yakumo give some of her money to Tails so that he can buy a phone number. Tails knows that rejected her offer will be insult to her kindness, so he gladly accept it. Sooner later, all three left the house and walked to school together.

"So, Tails-san, what do you want to be when you get mature enough to get a job?" Asked Sara. She's very curious about this young fox.

"Hmm, let's see. I want to be a mechanic because I love making and repair a machine. You girls know that in my past life there, I'm making a plane for both me and my brother to travel. So I'll decide that I'm going to be a mechanic someday. Or, perhaps I'll teach some martial arts. That's my dream for now…"

Yakumo was impressed by his statement. She really admired his dream even though he's a living animal, but it seems he didn't care about that fact and continue to live.

They soon caught up with Yakumo's senpai or Tenma's friend. Takano Akira and Suou Mikoto. They both seem shocked after saw a living animal walking along with Sara and Yakumo. Tails tried to explain the situation and introduced himself so they didn't get anything wrong. Both girls seems understand the situation and shack their hands with tails as a token of friendship. Yakumo asked her senpai about Sawachika Eri, who seems that she didn't appear in the group, But Mikoto shook her head and she doesn't know where she was. And so, they continue their walk to the school. At once, the thoughts sprang into the air about how the group looks like after reaching the school.

'_Hey look, a living animal! He looks so cute and handsome!'_

'_Damn, that animal holding hand with Yakumo-chan…'_

'_He looks gorgeous!'_

Yakumo meanwhile, as it was part of her custom, ignored the thoughts about her and Tails.

"So, Yakumo-san, what grade are you in?" Tails asked the question

"Hmm, I and Sara are in 2-C, while Akira and Mikoto senpai were in 3-D…"

"Hmm, I see. Perhaps If I got passed the entrance test, I might want to be in your classroom, just to make it easier, although any other grade shouldn't be worry to much."

"That…would be nice…Tails-san." She said while smiling and blushing. Tails took notice of her beautiful smile and blush a little.

Just as they talked each other, someone with such a speed approaching the group. He wears a school uniform and glasses, mushroom cut black hair, and a muscular build between his muscles. Yakumo immediately hide behind Tails's back knowing this might happen

"Oh, Hanai! You here. What took you so long?" Mikoto greeted him, but the glasses boy ignore her greet.

"YOU DEMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YAKUMO-KUN?"

'_Demon? Now what is this guy up to?'_ Tails thought about it. "Look, I don't want some troublesome. And for your information, I stayed at Yakumo place."

"YOU! DON'T YOU DARE DOING PERVERTED THINGS TO HER! OR YOU WILL SUFFER MY RAGE!"

Everyone at the school was looking at the glasses boy, puzzled. This including Tails who seems little irritated by that statement. "You know, I just meet her yesterday and I haven't done anything perverted to her, okay? And don't call me demon! I maybe an animal, but my heart is human!"

"I'M HANAI HARUKI AND I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"Challenge? Alright then, but not here. Meet me on the roof on lunch break. I have something to do first." Tails accepted the challenge and Hanai leave the scenery. Then he turned his sight towards Yakumo, "Sorry, Yakumo-san. I hope you okay with this situation."

The raven-haired girl shook his head, "Iie, it's okay. But are you sure? Hanai is strong guy…"

"Well, he insulted me and challenges me. I have no choice but to accept it and prove that I'm innocent guy. Oh, the bell! Guess you girls better hurry up. Later, Yakumo-san!" Tails made his way to the front office.

As Yakumo and Sara watched Tails walking off into the distance, Sara spoken, "Nee, Yakumo-chan, do you think Tails will be okay? I kinda bit worried…"

"Daijoubu, Sara-chan. I know he's strong and I believed in him…" Yakumo said in low tune. Then they realized about the bell and ran to the class, afraid they were going to be late.

"So, Tails-san, you're very interesting animal I've seen in my life. And for what I heard, you're from America, am I right?" Asked the office clerk.

"Hai, I am, sir." He said respectfully.

"For a foreigner like yourself, your Japanese is very good, I must say. Okay then, everything seems to be in order. Now you'll just have to sit the placement test and see what grade you will be."

"Hai, sir. Arigatou gozaimasu!" Tails bowed. Then the office clerk buzzed for someone to come to the office to help Tails. After a couple of minutes of waiting, a women with glasses, purple long hair and with an extremely great figure stepped into the room.

"So, you're the new student, I presume?" Tails nodded. "I see. For a living animal to be exist in this world is quite interesting. I'm Osakabe Itoko-sensei and I will give you the placement test for Yagami High."

She beckoned Tails to follow and she opened an unused classroom and led him in. she turned on the light and told Tails to sit at one of the desks and gave him a pen. She then left the classroom to pick up the tasks.

Tails was sitting in silence patiently, going over his knowledge when Osakabe-sensei returned with 5 sets of booklets, each of them with an accompanying sheet.

"You'll have 3 hours to complete these tasks I've given to you, and then you can have the rest of the day to explore the campus and familiarize with it while your test is being checked."

Tails nodded and he got to work on the papers. Osakabe-sensei left Tails alone, saying that she have to returned to the staff room to have some tea and prepared to teach his own homeroom class, class 3-D. "Oh, and don't ever think of cheating or do anything suspicious. I left my device in this class so I can observe your movement." And with that, she left the room, leaving Tails alone working on the test.

Tails got little scared knowing that doing anything suspicious will result no school for him. Nevertheless, in his entire life, he hasn't done anything like that to gain success. He works hard everyday along with his brother and his friends. And today, he's now working on the test that Osakabe-sensei gave it to him to prove his hard work and his ability. After the three hours were up, Tails finished the tests and handed in the tests back to Osakabe-sensei and she permitted him to leave the room. "By the way, If you wanted to find Tsukamoto Yakumo, she's on the roof right now."

"Arigatou, Osakabe-sensei." Tails bowed at her. Once she had disappeared, Tails went on to the roof but not in casual way because he doesn't want to attract people for now. So he opened the window and he dropped to the ground, the leapt back into the air and onto the roof. He doesn't want to use his tails to fly unless some circumstances that force him to do it. This action of him, though, is surprising all the people who were there.

And this included Yakumo, Sara, the pigtailed girl called Sawachika Eri, Hanai, Mikoto, the man wears black glasses called Harima Kenji, and Takano Akira, who seems no expression on her face.

"What the…" muttered Harima as Tails landed on the roof. Of course, he hasn't met him in personal, but he's already known who he was from Yakumo information.

"Hi there, sorry for the wait!" Tails said in casual way. And unfortunately for him, the reaction he got was overall surprise.

"How…can you do that?" Hanai asked in surprise.

Tails sighed, "If you want to know, you have to beat me first. After all, I came here to accept your challenge, didn't I? Or did you forget already about it?"

Irritated by those words, Hanai stood up and went into fighting stance. Tails took a look of his stance and read him quickly. "Well, Shaolin Kenpo. I see you practice that martial arts."

"You practice Shaolin Kenpo? So you've heard of my dojo?"

"No. I haven't heard any single words from your dojo. I just know that from the book I read that my teacher gave it to me back then. And to help you get you acquainted with you, I'll introduce myself then." Tails release his jacket and gave it to Yakumo. "Yakumo, hold on this for awhile, ok? I don't want your jacket to be ruined and dirty."

"H-Hai! Ganbatte nee, Tails-san!" Yakumo cheered up for young fox.

"Arigatou, Yakumo-san!" Tails smiled at her and turned back his attention towards Hanai. He took a deep breath and formally introduced himself.

"I'M MILES TAILS PROWER FROM RYUU BUJUTSU! ALSO KNOWN AS DRAGON MARTIAL ARTS! AND I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

And with that statement, the fight began.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So finally, the fight began! Who will win it?<strong>

**Tails: Umm…Narrator-san, how long this fight I had last?**

**Me: Don't know, Tails. But don't worry! I won't make it very long, just to make sure.**

**Tails: Okay then, guess I'll followed your script then…**

**Me: Don't forget to drop a review here! Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'M MILES TAILS PROWER FROM RYUU BUJUTSU! ALSO KNOWN AS DRAGON MARTIAL ARTS! AND I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

Hanai let out of his smirk, "You'll regret this, my friend." And with that statement, he ran towards Tails ready to attack him.

Just as he was about to landed a punch to Tails, he suddenly disappeared in a flash mode and appears next to him holding his shoulder. Hanai turned himself back try to hit him once more and Tails did the same like before, making Hanai a bit confused. Everyone there watching the fight were very surprised by what Tails did to Hanai. Even Mikoto, Hanai's best friend couldn't believe what she saw there.

"T-That fox is really amazing…I never seen Hanai so confused before." Stated Mikoto.

Yakumo and Sara are also very amazed by what Tails showed to them, "Y-Yakumo-chan…He's really amazing, doesn't it?" Yakumo nodded.

As the fight goes on, Tails decided that he will finish this fight quickly as possible. Hanai though was still in shock, _'What on earth is happening? This demon is very fast that I've ever imagined! My fist hasn't landed on him yet every time I tried to!'_

Tails then said something to him before using his signature move, "Excuse me, Hanai-san! Sorry about this, but I have to finish it!"

Hanai returned to the world of living, "What was that?"

"TAKE THIS! Kyūsokuna ryū no kobushi! (Rapid dragon fist!)

A hundred of punches flashed out and strikes Hanai all of his part of the body, except the face and 'it' things within 5 seconds. And with that, Tails knocked him on the ground. He didn't release all of his power because if he does, Hanai will be in hospital surely, so he just unleashed it as much as he need it to make sure Hanai continue his school.

"Well, I was expecting more for this guy. But then again, I have to restrain myself not using my full power back then." Tails said as he stretched his body to stay fit.

The spectators were in entirely shock by what they saw. Tails, the young fox, just beat Hanai, who's very skillful in martial arts without breaking a sweet! Mikoto then ran towards Hanai to help him and stared to Tails with a shock in her face,"What in the world? How did you do that? I've never seen Hanai got beaten so easily…"

Tails looked at her and explain the situation, "Maybe he underestimate me and not to be serious fighting against me. Then again, I doubt that he doesn't seem to be not serious. He's a good fighter, I must admit. But not good enough."

Mikoto then remembered what Tails did to Hanai to finish him off, "Wait, I remembered you using the technique called 'Kyūsokuna ryū no kobushi' or also known as 'Rapid Dragon Fist', how does that work?"

"You hit the opponent rapidly with extreme speed to make sure the opponent doesn't have the chance to fight back. That's the technique I used against him. But daijoubu, he'll be fine, I'll guarantee that."

Mikoto stared at him. She knew that this fox is very great and if she fights against him, she'll be outmatched like Hanai does. But then, even she had her pride.

Tails looked guilty and apologize to her, remember that he hurt her best friend, "I'm very sorry about the fight. He just challenges me all of a sudden and I have to accept it."

"Iie, daijoubu. You didn't do anything wrong to him." Mikoto smiled at him. Then the D cup girl carried Hanai to the infirmary room. Meanwhile, Yakumo, still starring in shock, remembered about something, "Oh, Tails-san! Your obento! You must be hungry after the fight."

Tails looked at the lunchbox held in front of her. Then suddenly, his stomach letting out a sound. He felt embarrassed and immediately took the lunchbox and sit besides her, "Arigatou, Yakumo-san!" He unwrapped the lunchbox and began to eat using a chopstick that she gave it to him.

"Umm, you really are amazing, Tails-san! How could you be so good back then?" Asked Sara. She was very interested about his background. So does Eri and Harima. They both want to know more about this young fox's life.

Tails finish chewing the food in his mouth before started to talk, "When I was 5 years old, I started training in the martial arts by my master. He trained me to become stronger so I can protect people around me and not to become too much dependant on my brother. I keep doing this for the last…let's see…around 12 years long, I guess. And I still keep training until know."

He wasn't bragging about that statement. He knows that to maintain his form, he keeps training everyday. And he also knows that he can't be dependant on his brother too much. But then, whether he was besides his brother, they will become great partners and brothers.

Tails remembered that he hasn't met Eri and Harima personally. After finishing his meal and clean it up, he stood up and introduced himself once more, "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself to you guys. My name's Miles Tails Prower, but you can call me Tails for short. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Tails-san! I'm Sawachika Eri and this Hige called Harima Kenji." The pigtailed girl introduced herself and her boyfriend

"Hey, Ojou-chan! That was rude from you!" Harima yelled at her.

"Urusai naa, hige!"

Tails looking at these two couples and reminds him of how Sonic and Amy act each other in the past. He laughs a bit after saw that moment again in front of his eyes. Sooner later, there was an announcement informed over the school for him. Hearing that, Tails decided to leave the conversation.

"Well, it's time for me to leave. See you guys after school!" As he excuses himself, he jumped backwards over the fence and disappeared.

The group starred at the spot when Tails excuse himself and disappeared. Yakumo and Sarah started to spoke each other.

"Yakumo-chan?"

"Hai, Sarah-chan?"

"He's really cool and awesome back there, don't you think?"

"H-hai, he really does. He even apologized to Hanai-senpai after the fight. Such a kind-hearted fox he is…" Yakumo praised the young fox

Everyone in the roof also share the same opinion about Tails.

* * *

><p>Tails made his entrance through the open window without a problem when he found Osakabe-sensei waiting there. She didn't expect him to go through the window, but nevertheless, she didn't look surprised and remain calm.<p>

"It's okay, you don't have to be worry about what have you done earlier." She stated calmly, ensure that Tails don't need to be panic about earlier. He also grateful that he didn't need to explain his background for doing that action.

"By the way, Tails, about your test, I have Tani-sensei examined it."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"You know, judging by the result you get, I think you should apply for university instead of high school. Your school is 100% perfect, I must say."

There was a silenced filled in the room at the moment. Tails know that he's absolutely genius when it comes to knowledge. That's why he loves to learn something new and making some new and amazing stuff that will help his brother in his adventure. But to hear that he should apply for university is a bit surprised for this young fox to handle.

"Well, I already made some conclusion about your result and we've decided that it's your choice to go which classes you want to. You only have 10 seconds to make a decision."

'_Wow, I never heard something like this to happen. And I must think about my choice, too! Sounds tough, but I must remain calm and clear to make this decision.'_ Tails thought about it.

Sooner later, Osakabe-sensei clapped her hands, "Alright, times up! So what's your decision, young fox?"

"Okay, my choice is 2-C"

Osakabe-sensei got little surprised after hearing his statement, "And why you choose 2nd grade?"

"Well, I have friends there, so it would be easy for me to hang around with her. Plus, she's the one that allowed me to stay in her house, so that's the reason I'm choosing class 2-C"

Osakabe-sensei let out her faint smile and went out the room, "Alright, I'll informed Tani-sensei since he's responsible for class 2-C. Welcome to Yagami High School, Miles Tails Prower!" And with that, she left.

Tails standing there and thinking if he was making a right decision. He could choose 3rd grade if he want to. But, he wants to stay close with her savior because she has done a lot to him. _'What's done it's done. Every decision always has it risk to deal with'_ And with that, he left the room and locked behind him.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As time goes on and it was the end of the school day, Tails went to the front gate and met up with his savior who was standing there.

"Yakumo-san, konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa, Tails-san! How's your test? Did it go well?" Yakumo replied.

"Umm…well, it was fine. The test itself wasn't hard to me. That teacher called Osakabe-sensei sure know how to judge me." Tails explained the situation.

And then, it was Sarah turn to asked him, "So Tails-san, what grade are you in?"

"That's the part I want to tell you, girls! Osakabe-sensei surprisingly let me to choose what grade I want because of the score I got."

"Really? I haven't heard that method before. What score did you get, Tails-san?" Sarah was curious about it.

Tails was hesitated to talk about it because it will sure make a ruckus, but nevertheless, he said it. "Umm…well…I got 100% score…if you girls want to know…"

Hearing that from the young fox, the girls were shocked by the look of their expression in their face, not to mention Yakumo as well, "T-that's unbelievable… you're…so genius!"

Tails was blushed after hear that compliment from his savior, "ehehe…well, how should I explain? I don't know if I was this great before. Ehehe…"

After that little moment, they continued to talk. Yakumo asked him about what grade he will be, and then Tails said that he choose 2-C which is Yakumo and Sarah's class they attended. Yakumo was surprised when he said that, "R-really? But why? You could choose 3rd grade judging by the score you get, Tails-san."

"Yeah, I know. I already thought about that matter. The reason I choose your class it's because I want together with you, girls. And besides, if I choose 3rd grader, it will be hard for me to find someone that can be trust, aside from the senpai you just introduced to me. So I choose your class instead so I can easily hang out with you, girls!" he let out his smile after saying that.

Yakumo and Sarah were surprised from what he said. They know that with that achievement he got, he could just entered 3rd grader, no, even university able to accept him. But from the reason he gave, they realized that this young fox is very humble and not arrogant. And they are happy for it.

After that, they went to the mall near school to buy some clothes for Tails because he hasn't got anything to wear aside from what he wears right now. While they busy shopping, Tails asked Yakumo about the guy he was fought earlier, "Umm, Yakumo-san? I just wondered how is…umm…what's his name again? The one that wear glasses and has mushroom hair on top of his head?"

"Umm, you mean Hanai-senpai?"

"Ah, yes, Hanai! That's his name. I just want to ask about his condition. I hope I didn't injured him badly though." He feel guilty about it

Yakumo shook her head, "No, you didn't hurt him badly. Mikoto-senpai took care of him at the infirmary room while I was there. And she said, 'could you please tell him to meet me at my class tomorrow? I have something to ask.' That's the message she gave it to you."

Tails was curious. Did he do something badly to her childhood friend? Or did she has something in her mind? Or maybe she want to challenge him? All this thoughts keep going on his head until Yakumo interrupted, "Ano…Tails-san?"

"Oh, yes, Yakumo-san? Sorry I'm spacing out back there." He went back to reality.

"Daijoubu, its okay. Shall we continue, Tails-san? She let out her smile.

Seeing that smile that could resemble as an 'angel', Tails blushing but he replied with his smile on his face, "Yes!"

After they bought some clothes and what Tails needed, including the mobile phone, they went straight back to Yakumo's home and put their stuff in respectable place. Yakumo and Sarah preparing for the dinner while Tails take a bath after a very interesting day he had so far. But little know for these girls that Tails have to figure it out how to travel and find his brother sooner later, or the balance of the dimension will be in chaos.

'_It's not good, my power still hasn't recovered after that journey I had. I have to think about this'_ he thought about it as he finished his bath, change to normal cloth that he bought earlier, and went to the dining room which has already full of food on the table.

When Tails smell the scene coming from the food that Yakumo made, he nearly let out his drool, but he quickly wiped it out. She's very good when it comes to this, unlike some certain pink hedgehog that cooked for Tails and his brother back then. That was the reason that Tails started to cook so they didn't get poisoned while eating her cook.

Back to the present, Sarah has just finished taking a bath and wears her night cloth. And they both started to have a dinner, "ITADAKIMASU!"

And once again, Tails praise Yakumo for making this delicious food. And as usual, she blushed. Tails determined that he will be cooking for her someday to pay her kindness.

But they didn't notice that Sarah was observing their behavior, and she grinned herself. _'Hmm, I think Tails is very suitable to Yakumo-chan. I just have to be patient and wait for the prefect chance.'_

After they finished their dinner, Tails went to washes the dishes, allowing Yakumo to take a bath. At first, Yakumo felt that she should be helping him. But, Tails make sure that she should take a bath and relax. So she gladly accept it and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Tails and Sarah were cleaning up the dishes when Sarah started to speak, "Nee, Tails-san, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it, Sarah-san?" he said while cleaning the dishes.

Sarah let out her grin, "Have you ever in a relationship with someone back then?"

Suddenly, Tails stopped his cleaning and blushed when she said something like that suddenly, "Umm…me? Well, actually, I haven't…"

'_Oh, so he hasn't got any relationship back then. Well, this is good opportunity to ask him.'_ Sarah thought cheerfully.

"Excuse me, Sarah-san, but why…you suddenly asked such thing like that?" Tails asked shyly. He never had any relationship before so this question was very surprised for him.

"Oh, no, it's nothing. I'm just curious about you. Ah, looks like Yakumo has done her bath!" She said cheerfully.

Tails has no idea what was Sarah planning to, but nevertheless, she immediately ignore it and continued cleaning the dishes.

'_Relationship, huh? It might sound no bad at all…I wonder what nii-san will do if he was in my position…'_

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will Sarah do to make Tails fall in love with Yakumo? Find out soon enough. XD  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tuesday**

It was Tuesday morning and to the surprise, Tails wake up very earlier, well, for him, it's a routine wake up like he used to back then. He's now standing at the backyard of the house. He usually wakes up around 5.00 AM. What did he usually do? Well, training his body, of course.

"Yesterday I haven't got any training. Luckily, Hanai-senpai challenges me back then. It was good exercise for my body after all. Ok, time for training session!"

As he said that, he began to train his body. From push-up, sit-up, anything that has related to his body has done by him. He also train with his imaginary partner to increase his reflex and anticipation from any circumstance he had during battle. Several hours later, he began to have a lot of sweat coming from his body. And surprisingly, he saw Yakumo wearing her Pajamas standing there.

"Ohayou, Yakumo-san! *pant* did you *pant* have a nice sleep?"

Yakumo handed a towel to help him wipe out his sweat while she was smiling, "Ohayou, Tails-san. It seems that you have been training a lot. Why don't you take a bath? I'll go preparing a breakfast for all of us."

"Hai, arigatou, Yakumo-san!" And with that, he went to the bathroom and took a bath, while Yakumo preparing the breakfast for her best friend and her guest.

After taking a bath, he took a s school uniform for boys which is quite fit for his size to wear (Tails height is around 150 cm), but nevertheless, he glad that he bought it along with Yakumo and Sarah. If not, who knows what he will wear today.

When he reached to the dining room, he saw Sarah sitting rather tiredly. She just wake up this morning so it wouldn't surprise for Tails to see her condition like that.

"Ohayou, Sarah-san." He greeted the blonde-haired girl who's still feeling sleepy.

"Umm…ohayou, Tails-san…" She said while yawning. When she saw Tails wearing a school uniform, her expression was suddenly changed.

"Wow, Tails, you look cute and handsome! That uniform it really suite you!" She said cheerfully. This makes Tails blush when he heard a compliment like that.

"Ehehe…really? I'm glad you liked it…" He said shyly.

Yakumo who was preparing her breakfast also watch the scenery, especially Tails who is looking very cute and handsome in front of her eyes and this does makes Yakumo blushed when she saw that. Tails took notice of it and he also blushing, "Umm…Yakumo-san…what do I look like? Is it…true…that I was this cute and handsome?"

Yakumo who is still blushing started to speak while smiling, "Well…umm…it's really suits you…Tails-san…"

"R-really? Arigatou…" Tails replied while still blushing. Little did they know that Sarah was observing their behavior one by one, _'Hmm, Tails is definitely a perfect choice for Yakumo-chan.'_ she thought cheerfully.

After that little moment, they all started to eat once Yakumo had dished out the food, "ITADAKIMASU!"

Sooner later, they finished their breakfast, cleaned it up, and ready for school. While Tails already wear his school uniform, the girls were changing into their school uniform, so he have to wait for awhile.

'_When I saw Yakumo-san smile earlier, her smile is very beautiful! I wonder if he got any boyfriend yet.'_ As he thought about it, the girls were finished changing. They left the house and walk to school together.

Yakumo had three bento sets carried on her bag, ready to be consumed when lunch break is ringing. Tails was asked her to accompany him to the class when Mikoto attended to along with Sarah, and she gladly accepts the offer. Tails was curious about the invitation that the dojo-girl gave it to him.

Tails, Yakumo, and Sarah walked together to the school. One has a deep thought about the incident earlier, one just walking plainly, keeping an eye around her, while one is somewhat very cheerful while smiling.

As soon as they reached the front gate of school, everyone at the field notice their presence and their eyes were focus on the young fox which is surprisingly, caught many attention of it, including the girls from the school.

'_Kyaa! He's so awesome!'_

'_Damn, why he has to hang out with Yakumo-chan?'_

'_Wow, he really does have some charismatic on it!'_

Yakumo, as usual, ignore these thoughts and talked to Tails, "Umm…Tails-san…I think they stared at us…"

"Well, basically, they only stared at me. Man, do I look handsome to these people?"

"Yo, looks like you got huge fan there, Tails-san!" Out of nowhere, Suou Mikoto greeted the young fox. Standing beside her was Takano, Eri, and of course Hanai.

"Oh, hello there, guys! Yeah, it's kinda surprising actually, seeing that this is the first day of my school and I already attract many people here."

"Oh, is that so? Well, anyway, we should hurry up; the class will be started soon. Don't forget to meet me on lunch break! See ya!" With that, she leave the scenery along with her friend.

"Don't worry, I'll come!" Tails shouted at her. He and Yakumo along with Sarah immediately went to their classroom. Tails have to wait outside until he was permitted to because he's a new student, and he already knows it.

It's the start of the school and Mr. Tani-sensei entered the class caring his stuff. "Alright, class. Today we have new student coming to this class. Tails-san, you may come in now."

Tails entered the class and walked calmly. He's now standing in front of the whiteboard and writes his name in Katakana style. (I decided to write in Katakana since it will be easier for Japanese people to read). After he finish wrote it, he turned back and started to introduce himself.

"Ohayou, minna-san! My name's Miles Tails Prower, but you just call me Tails for short. I'm from America but I'm learning Japanese back there as well, so I can understand the language here very clear. Hope we'll be good friend!" He bowed after finished his introduction.

And the expression he got after finish his introduction? Well, you can guess it yourself. Lots of scream coming out from the girls, this doesn't include Yakumo and Sarah since they already know Tails very well. While the boys, well, most of them were very jealous for his appearance.

After that moment, Tani-sensei allowed Tails to sit between Yakumo and Sarah, and he gladly accepts it. This action just making the boys more jealous towards him, but they couldn't help it since they were still on class.

'_Oh dear, it looks like I have some rivals here.'_ Tails thought in anticipation.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it looks like Tails will have some competition here. How will he cope with it? Stay tuned. XD  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Time passes by and its lunch break for Yagami High school as the bell rang. Tails who just finished his half day at school letting out his sigh. Why? Well, after the introduction he just had earlier, it seems that he had a lot of fans from the girls at his class. Oh, and also, he got a lot of rival by the boys as well.

'_Oh dear, I just entered a first day of school and now I get a lot of commotion. What worse could it be?'_

As Tails thoughts about it, Yakumo and Sarah approached the young fox while carrying the bento for him. "Ano…Tails-san, how do you feel?"

Tails try to regain his composure back to answered, "Well, the truth is, I never have this kind of accident before in my world back then. It's kinda…well…a new experience for me, I guess." After he said that, he remembered the promise he made with Mikoto-senpai. He stood up from his chair while leaving his bag behind. "By the way, Yakumo-san, Sarah-san, do you mind if you girls accompany me? I got meeting to accomplish."

"Hai, Tails-san. We don't mind at all."

"Me too! We're your friends, after all!" Sarah replied as well

"Arigatou, minna."

Sooner later, they went out from the class and went to class 3-D, where Tails have to meet Mikoto for the invitation she gave to him. On their way, they talked each other as usual. One topic caught his interest in particular.

"A school athletics competition?"

"Hai. They said that they want to make this event. But they haven't decided on what date that is. Will you participate, Tails-san?"

Tails thought for a second, "Why not? It sounds a lot of fun to me! What about you, Yakumo-san?"

"Well, I might want to participate if you…join as well." She blushed.

This part of Yakumo was caught Sarah's attention as well, _'Oh, Yakumo-chan. You always blushed when you talked in front of him. I can smell love here.'_

When they reach their destination, they were greeted by their senpai, or more precisely, their class president, Hanai Haruki.

"Ya-Yakumo-san, what brings you here, all of sudden?" Hanai asked haltingly.

"We-well, you see, we're here to meet Mikoto-senpai because Tails wants to meet her." Yakumo answered his question timidly.

Hanai turned his glances towards Tails and remembered the incident he had with him yesterday. He can feel the humiliation through his entire body, and of course the jealousy he had for being with Yakumo all the time. As he started to say something, Tails interrupted him. "Hanai-senpai, if you want a rematch, I remind you that this is not the right time, okay? And please forgive me about yesterday. I can feel the humiliation from you." He bowed at Hanai.

His action makes Hanai feel pity and stunned. He knows that Tails wasn't used his full power against him, because if he does, he might not be in this school today. This entire incident was immediately being cut off by someone's voice. It was Mikoto's voice. "Oi, Hanai, don't harass at him! After all, he did beat you fair and square, okay?"

"B-but, Mikoto, I still feel a humiliation co-"

"That's enough, Hanai! You started first towards him. He didn't do anything wrong from the start, okay?" Mikoto scolded at her childhood friend.

"H-hai, I guess you're right…" He feels defeated.

"Well then, hello, Tails-san! I'm very sorry for what Hanai did to you yesterday." She turned her glances towards Tails.

As usual, Tails shook his head lightly, "It's okay. I kinda used to it. He does have the right to suspect on me. Hehehe…"

"Man, you're too polite for your own good." Mikoto whined at Tails.

"Well, what can I say? It's my old habit from the beginning. Anyway, I came down here as a promise. Did you have something to talk about?" Tails asked

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about it. Well, what I want to talk about is…"

* * *

><p>(Several minutes later)<p>

Tails and his friends are on their way back to their classroom after the meeting he had with Mikoto. "Ano…Tails-san?" Yakumo started to asked on him.

"Hmm, what is it, Yakumo-san?"

"Your face seems happy after that meeting you had."

"Is that so? What I can say, I'm just very excited after I heard it from her." Tails said cheerfully.

"Well, I understand your feeling. After all, what she said back then, it really does making you happy." Sarah added.

"Hmm, I guess it did." Tails said while let out his smile

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"You see, Tails-san, when I was training at the dojo about two days ago, I saw something very unique that similar to you." Mikoto asked in enthusiasm.

"Unique? What do you mean by that, Mikoto-senpai?" Tails asked curiously

"If I remember, there was a cat standing in front of the dojo, watching me. Her fur was purple and she wore a cloth." Mikoto answered.

"C'mon, Miko-chan! Surely that it was just of your imagination? I kinda hard to believe that kind of thing exists." Her friend, Eri said in disbelieve.

"Urusai! I saw that thing with my own eyes, ok? And I was talking to Tails, not you, blonde!" Mikoto yelled at her best friend.

When Tails heard about a purple cat, his expression turned into serious one, _'A purple cat? Could it be Blaze? Did she just travel and went to this place as well? I'm better find out.'_ He started to ask her. "I think what Mikoto-senpai saw back then probably my friend. Because talking animal in this place were unusual for you guys such as me, I can probably assumed that it was my friend you saw."

"You sure? When I tried to approach her, she suddenly vanishes into thin air and was nowhere to be found. And I just wonder, did she have something in her mind from watching my training?"

Tails reassure her friend explanation, "That's definitely my friend. If you saw her doing like that, it's because that she has personality similar to Yakumo-san. And she's often afraid nears a people that she didn't know about it. But don't worry; she has kind heart and not bad person I can assure you."

Mikoto was glad that what she saw back then wasn't her imagination at all. She turned her glances towards Eri and mocked at her, "Hahaha! Sucks you up, Eri-chan! I told you it wasn't my imagination!"

'Urusai naa! Don't mock at me, Miko-chan!" She yelled back at her.

Tails try to calm down the situation, but knowing that these girls won't stop arguing each other, he decided to leave and say his thanks to Mikoto, "Thank you for the information, Mikoto-senpai! It seems that I wasn't alone here after all."

"No sweat! After all, you are Yakumo's friend!" Mikoto replied at him cheerfully.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Tails was glad that his friend, Blaze, was also in this world as well. He thought that he would be alone here. Nevertheless, this is good news for this young fox to handle. Now that Blaze was here, he can finally relax a little for not being alone. Well, even if she didn't here from the beginning, he has friends from this world supporting him from the back. And he was glad.<p>

After the class is over, Yakumo and Sarah told Tails that they have part-time to do and let Tails to go home first. Tails understand their activities and decided to go out first. But little did they know that Tails wasn't planning on going home first.

Tails decided to search for his friend, Blaze. He began his search on the top of the buildings because Blaze often to stay in higher place. He search for her one by another, but he didn't find anything. As the sun beginning to set, Tails try to figure some place that Blaze usually stands. _'Hmm, maybe I should search at the park nearby. She sometimes stands there watching the sky.'_

And so Tails try to search at the park nearby the Yagami district. And his instinct was right. He found a purple cat standing on the middle of the park. The cat senses his presence and turned her body around to meet the young fox face-to-face.

"Hello, Tails. I never thought that you would be here in this place." The purple cat said curiously.

"Same goes for you. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Blaze the cat, no, Blaze the Phoenix."

**To be Continued**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Same goes for you. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Blaze the cat, no, Blaze the Phoenix."

As Tails said those words, Blaze expression became a bit annoyed, "Tails, I would appreciate if you didn't called me that nickname. It's kinda annoying me, you know that?"

"Ehehe…sorry, Blaze. It's just that Sonic used to call you that." Tails scratched his back.

"Hmph! That hedgehog sure knows how to nickname me like that." Said the annoyed Blaze.

"By the way, what are you doing here? Are you traveling as well?" Tails asked her

"Yes, I am. I'm doing this because the sol emeralds inside me reacting for some reason. What about you? Why are you traveling as well?"

Tails also give the same reason as Blaze does. Inside his body also contains a Chaos Emerald that he absorbs back then. For your information he posses the yellow one. After he finished explain, Tails was thinking of something and said to her, "Blaze, do you think that the emeralds is resonating for some reason?"

Blaze nodded his statement, "Yes, I do believe they were resonating. Maybe they want us to help other problem in other world, I think."

"I see. I thought this much. But lately the Chaos Emerald inside me hasn't gone back to its full power after I'm traveling with Sonic. Do you know the problem, Blaze?"

"Well, you know the energy inside of it must been used a lot to travel another dimension. You must know something like this, aren't you?" Blaze stopped for a moment. "And about how long does it take to recover back?"

Tails scratched his back knowing the fact that he does know something like Blaze said to him, "Yeah, I already aware of that. And if I'm not mistaken, it will take seven days to recover if anything goes according to plan."

Blaze understands his statement and turned around her body, "I see, it shouldn't be too long/ Ok, I'm better get going now."

"Wait, did you have to leave already? We just met now and it wouldn't be too bad to stay here a little longer." Tails try to reassure his friend.

"I\m sorry, Tails. But you know what my personality is like. And besides, my Sol Emeralds is reacting again. I think there was another trouble in another world." Blaze said in regret.

Tails know the facts about her personality from his brother. And he feels regret that Blaze won't stay in this world a bit longer that he would expected to. Nevertheless, he understands her situation and decided to let her go. "Alright then, I suppose there's no stopping you. Have a safe trip, Blaze! Take care!"

"I will, and take care as well, Tails!" She raises her right hand and starts to enchant some words, "**Sol Control!"** (Has the same effect with Chaos Control, the difference only in its name)

And with that, the purple cat disappears in light and nowhere to be seen.

Tails witnessed that moment and decided to head back because it's already turn into a slight night after he had talk with Blaze, "I should head back now, I don't want to make Yakumo and Sarah worried for coming late at home."

He dashed back to his temporarily home to make it quick and shorter using his tails and his feet.

* * *

><p>When he reached the home, he noticed a light coming from the house. Tails knows that the girls already home already, so he went inside of it in proper manner, "I'm home! Sorry for coming late!"<p>

Yakumo greeted the young fox while still cooking in the kitchen, "Ah, welcome home, Tails-san! Where have you been? I thought you're already home earlier."

Hearing her said that in worried tune, Tails couldn't help it but to explain it, "Sorry, Yakumo-san, I have some business to deal first. I'm going to take a bath first, ok?"

Yakumo allowed him to take a bath first. However, in her mind, she thought about something while still cooking, _'Tails-san…I wonder what were you doing earlier…I'm so worried about you…'_

While Tails took a bath, he realizes that he may do something that make Yakumo worried. He can feel her worried by the voice he heard back then while they're talk. While cleaning all of his body with a shower, his thought of Yakumo keeps running through his mind, _'Yakumo-san, she really cares about me. Could it be…she's in love with me? I maybe not the expert of this, but I still can sense her worried towards me.'_

After he finishes taking a bath, he didn't wear any cloth. Well, to him, not wearing any cloth is considered as 'normal' since he's an animal. But he could only do that at home, nothing else.

As usual like yesterday, he help Yakumo set up for the dinner. And while they're eating, Sarah just got back home after the part-time work she had. She decides to join them eating together. After they finished eating, they help each other cleaned the dishes and the table, make the works much easier to handle.

After that, Sarah went on to change her clothes because she didn't have the chance to change first while Yakumo and Tails are in the living room watching some TV shows. While they are watching, Yakumo started to speak, "Tails-san…anou…could you please tell me what were you doing back then?"

When Tails heard about what she said, he decided to tell exactly what he was doing. He doesn't want to make her worry anymore, "Do you remember about what Mikoto-senpai said back then?" Yakumo nodded then she understands what Tails is about to say, "I see…you must be searching for Blaze, am I right?"

Tails just smiled himself knowing the fact that Yakumo already know the situation, "Yup, that's exactly what I was doing. When I found her, she was standing on the middle of the park watching the sky. I greeted her, and we have a lot of conversation to talks about."

Yakumo was happy when she saw Tails expression on his face. She couldn't hold herself as she was smiling herself as well, "That's good to hear. I'm glad…that you have met your friend."

"Yeah, I'm happy, but…" As he about to continued, Sarah appear in her pajamas, making Tails decided to stop their conversation, while Yakumo was getting curious about what he was going to say next, and she planned to visit his room later tonight, _'I should visit his room later…but not too long, I don't want to disturb him.'_

* * *

><p><strong>At night<strong>

All the people inside the house were already inside their respective room. Sarah was already fallen asleep due of her tiredness after working. Meanwhile, Tails was inside his temporarily room sitting on the bed looking at his right hand.

He examined about his current power the Chaos Emeralds inside of him. After a few minutes, he concluded that the power of it hasn't gone back fully.

"It's like what Blaze said, I have to wait about 4-5 days to go. Until then, I'll have to stay here."

Just as he said that, someone knocking on his door and said something,"Anou…Tails-san…are you in there?" it was Yakumo's voice that came behind the door.

"Oh, yes? Come in." Tails allowed her since she's the owner of this house.

Yakumo open the door carefully try not making so much of noise and closed it. She wears pajamas and she saw Tails sitting on the bed. She approached him and sit beside him while her face is blushed. This does make Tails little surprised and had a blush on his face as well.

"Umm…Yakumo-san…is there something wrong?" Tails asked her shyly.

"Well…anou…you see…" She stopped for a moment due of her timid when it comes to boys. Well, except for Harima because she can freely talk like she wants to. Yakumo try to read his mind while staring at him, and she did. But what she heard from his thought might be a little shock.

'_Yakumo-san, you're worried about me, don't you?'_

Once she heard about that, she couldn't say any word she wants to because of her ability. Seeing this condition, Tails decided to speak up first while staring at him,"Yakumo-san, you're worried about me, don't you?"

Yakumo couldn't believe what she heard just now. Tails just say something the same words that come through his mind! She reminds him of Hanai-senpai. She gives a slight nod while smiling, "H-hai…I do, Tails-san…"

Tails then stood up from his bed and continued what they were talking at the living room earlier, "Oh yeah, about Blaze, well, she's…"

"Hmm? Oh, your friend. What happen to her?" Yakumo asked curiously

"Well, she decided to go somewhere so she couldn't stay here for little longer. I'm tried to persuade her, but knowing her personality, I couldn't stop her. It's kinda sad because we haven't met each other for a long time." Tails said in sad tone.

Yakumo feel sorry for this young fox because she had the same experience with him. She also missed her beloved nee-san from America, and she couldn't hold her feeling of loneliness. Nevertheless, she continued to living on, not become too dependant of her sister. She stood up from the bed and hugged him with a caring passion. She put her hands around his waist, "Tails-san…don't worry…I'm sure you'll meet her someday."

Seeing her doing and saying some beautiful words, Tails did the same as Yakumo does to him, "I know…I know in my deep heart that I will meet her somewhere…"

Soon enough, they realized that their faces are inches away from kissing each other. Both of them were blushed knowing this. Tails try to release his grip from her, but Yakumo wouldn't let go of him. She's tightened her grip on his waist. This does make Tails a bit surprised. "Umm…Yakumo-san…are you…okay?"

Yakumo was still blushed while still staring at him. She was afraid of what she will do next might become awkward for them. She once fall in love with Harima, but with Harima being together with Eri-senpai, she was kinda feel lonely inside her heart.

When Tails saw her expression and her action towards him, he finally understands what she was tried to do. He also feels the same way ever since their meeting at the shrine back then. He has decided to let out a word that could shake her heart once and for all.

"Yakumo-san…I have to say this…once in my lifetime…"

Yakumo anticipated his action by not loosen her grip and try not to disturb this moment of her and Tails once in a life time, "H-hai…I'm listening…Tails-san…"

"Would you…be my girlfriend?"

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So finally Tails decided to confess his feelings towards Yakumo. What will Yakumo react after he said on his confession? Find out next chapter.**

**sonic-elric**

**05 June 2011**

**18.40 PM  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Would you…be my girlfriend?"

As Tails said those words and went through to her heart, Yakumo's eyes become widened and her face full of red. As she tried to understand every word that she heard from the young fox, she couldn't do anything regardless what they are doing at the moment.

"Well…if you don't accept me…I'm understood. After all, I'm an animal and you're human. I already know what would come if we…umm…in a relationship or something like that." Tails tried to add his word while not looking on her face slightly. Little did he know that Yakumo actually loves animal. The fact that she has a pet cat called Iori in her house proofs that personality of hers.

As time goes on, Yakumo still silent and didn't know what to do, even after Tails explain that he will understand every answer she was made. When Tails decided to let go of her, something unexpected happen.

Yakumo kissed him.

Tails was surprised when he feel something warm on his cheek, and it was Yakumo's lips he felt. He was surprised when he saw Yakumo doing that and her eyes let out a flow of tear. Tails wiped her tears away gently with his hands. After that moment, Yakumo let go of her kiss and started to said something while still crying,"Tails-san…I…I don't care if you…animal…I see…you as a…human…so…please…don't…say…such a thing…"

"Yakumo-san…I…" Tails feel touched by what she said.

"And…I don't want…to lose you…anymore…" Yakumo stopped for a moment to take a breath, "I…love…you too…" Her phoenix eyes were meeting with Tails's sky blue eyes.

"Yakumo-san…" Tails couldn't hold back his tears as he decided to let it out as much as he wants to. Tails crying because she was very happy for what Yakumo said to him earlier. "I…I…I never…feel…this warm…before…" he said while still crying.

Yakumo decided to let go of him and wiped out his tears away. She could feel the happiness that Tails got from his tears. "Tails-san…do you feel better now?" Tails nodded slightly. "That's good to hear. And…I…accept your confession…Tails-san." She said while blushing.

"But are you okay with this? I mean, if everyone sees us together like-" he's about to continued before being poked by Yakumo.

"Tails-san, I already know the risk. So…please…don't think like that ever again." Yakumo scolded the young fox.

"Okay, if you said so, then I believe in you." Tails begin to yawn. He realizes that it was already this late and decided to end it. Suddenly, Yakumo felt down on the floor and Tails beginning to hold her up, "Ya-yakumo-san! What's wrong? Are you okay?" As he examined her face, he feels relieved because she's just sleeping. He put her on the bed so that she can sleep peacefully. As for Tails himself, he decided to sleep on the floor because it will be too awkward for him sleeping with different gender on one bed.

"Oyasumi, Yakumo-san. Sleep well." He turned off the light at the roof and begins to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the inner world of Tails, One particular young fox stood there above the sky. This young fox that we already known as Tails watching down below his feet. "Oh, wow! It's been awhile since I entered this place, hasn't it?"<p>

"**Indeed it is! It looks like my young master finally manages to come into my world once again**." A smooth voice can be heard from particular place. Tails notice the source of it and he look at it. The figure appears in long golden hair and has a figurine body. She wears a golden robe and has a tiara on the top of her head.

"Hi there, Kimu Ryū (Gold dragon)! I haven't seen you awhile. So I supposed that you have been watching my life, am I right?" Tails spoken

"**Yes, I am, young master! I have been watching your life from this place. So, young master, is it any question you want to ask? Or will I start first?"** The golden maiden stated

"Well, actually, I have one question. Do you know about my brother, Sonic? Since you have befriended with his dragon called Kōri ryū (Ice Dragon), I just think that you may have clue or something." Tails asked his dragon.

"**Hmm, very well. I shall answer your question. Apparently, your brother, Sonic is one world with you as well. But he's in a different place. And it's likely that you will be seeing him in near future."**

Tails feel happy that his brother is landed in one world. He can finally able to see him. As he still thought about it, the gold dragon interrupted him, **"As I already answered your question, may I have the permission to asked you?"**

Tails nodded, "Yes, you can asked me any question you have in your mind as well."

The gold dragon begins his question, **"Very well. I just have one question. It's about the girl that you confessed earlier."**

Tails feel blushed on his face when the dragon asked such a question, "Y-yes? What is it?"

"**That girl called Yakumo has great power inside of her. She can read the thoughts of the man that was interested in her. My question is: Are you willing to protect her for the rest of your life?"**

Tails stunned. He knew that Yakumo has great power inside of her, but what he was stunned was the question that the dragon asked to him. He tried to remember what Sonic's vow upon that day was. After he rethinks about that moment, he prepared to take the path as his brother does. With his might, he answered. "Yes! I will protect her! Maybe I'm new of this love or something, but she's become important in my life to protect now. And I'm willing to make her happy! I don't want to make her suffer her loneliness again! That's my answered!"

The dragon feel satisfied when she heard Tails's determination and willingness to protect Yakumo. **"Well, I see that you will take the same path as him. Very well! I, Kimu Ryū, will lend you my power to help you along the journey you had together!"**

"Thank you, Kimu Ryū. I'll appreciate your loyalty to me."

"**Anything for you, young master."**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

"Tails-san…Tails-san…"

Tails came back from his inner world when he heard someone voice calling for him. He slowly opened his eyes and he found Yakumo sit in front of him. He tries to regain his awareness, "Oh, ohayou…Yakumo-san. How was your sleep?" Tails rubbing his eyes to regain his sight after he had much talk with his dragon.

"Ohayou too, Tails-san. I have a wonderful sleep." Yakumo smile at him, making him blushed. "It's very rare for you to wake up this late."

"Really? What time is it?"

"Umm…it's 6.45 AM. Don't worry; we've still got time to get to school."

"I see. Thank god." He feels relieved after he heard what Yakumo said. It looks like the long talk between him and his dragon took a long time, making him wake up this late. Tails stood up from the floor and stretched his body to relax it, _'It's been awhile I haven't so much talk with him. I should pay him visit more often.'_

"Tails-san, the breakfast is ready. Why don't we go eat?" Yakumo also stood up and offered the breakfast she already prepared.

"Sure. That's sounds good to me. Let's go!"

They approached the dining room when they saw Sarah sit there. The blonde-haired girl then greeted them, "Ah, Tails-san, ohayou!"

"Ohayou to you too, Sarah-san!"

They have breakfast together when suddenly Sarah spoken, "So, I heard that you guys already in a relationship is that right?"

The couple suddenly turned blushed when she said something so sudden. They stopped for a moment before Tails spoken, "W-well…I…yes, we are in…a relationship, right, Yakumo…san?"

"H-hai…we…are…"

"Heeee? I see, I see. I always knew that you guys would be the perfect couple." Sarah said cheerfully.

"S-Sarah-chan…please…I'm feeling embarrassed here…" Yakumo said while still blushing

As they continued to enjoy their breakfast in this awkward situation, Sarah had an idea, "Minna, what about we're going karaoke after school to celebrate you guys being couple? How's that sound?"

"Karaoke? Well, I don't mind at all. It's been awhile since I have karaoke." Tails said in agreement.

"That's good! What about you, Yakumo-chan?"

"As long Tails agreed, I'll follow him."

"Good! Then it's settled!" Sarah claps her hands responding the agreement between these guys.

After they finish their breakfast, they doing the usual habit like yesterday and going out to the school. Sarah suggested that both Tails and Yakumo should hold their hands together. At first, Tails try to reject this idea due of the embarrassment they will get, but seeing Sarah's determination on her eyes he couldn't resist it. _'Woman are so scary.'_ He thoughts about it. So they agree to Sarah's suggestion

As they walking, Tails asked Yakumo about something, "Yakumo-san, if Hanai-senpai sees us like this, what would he do?'

Yakumo know the risk about them being the couple. This include about Hanai Haruki who's very interested with her. "Don't worry. He'll understand the situation. And if he does do anything harm to me, you'll protect me. I believe in you." She said while smiling.

Tails feel blushed when he heard that and turned his head around slightly, "Well…Thank you…I feel honored."

* * *

><p>As time goes on and it was lunchtime at 2-C, everyone was clamoring around Tails, with most of them being girls, having just one particular question to asked. And it's obvious one.<p>

"Why do you pick Yakumo than me?"

This question kept flowing through Tails head. While Yakumo and Sarah already went out, Tails have to deal with these so called fans. He tried to find the best answer of the question, but he couldn't yet. He decided to take a break by escaping the class with his speed that they couldn't keep up with him while saying, "Sorry, girls! I gotta go! I have something to do. Later!"

And with that, he escaped.

* * *

><p>He runs through the hallway and reaches the roof when he saw nobody there. Tails thought that this is the perfect timing to clear up his mind and relaxed.<p>

As he stood up watching the scenery above the school, someone was approaching him from behind. He turned around and saw Yakumo there carrying the bento for them

"I thought I would find you here. Here, I bought some bento for us." Yakumo said cheerfully.

"Ah, arigatou, Yakumo-san! Let's eat!" Tails replied her

As they having their bento together like a couple (I feel jealous about them. XD), they talked each other about what they're doing earlier. It seems that Hanai found out that they were together. Yakumo explained it while she meets her senpai and just what Yakumo said earlier morning, he understand and accept his defeat although you can see that his heart feel depressed about it, but of course, his childhood friend, Suou Mikoto cheered him up and try to convince him to let it go.

"Well, thank god that Hanai-senpai is willing to let it go, although I still very sorry for him." Tails looked down feel sorry. Yakumo lifted his head up and smile at him try to make him feel better, "Tails-san, you don't have to be like that. He's strong guy and I'm sure he can continue his life."

When Tails try to speak, Yakumo continued, "And besides, didn't I tell you that I don't want to lose you anymore and you'll protect me? So please, don't feel guilty about it, okay?"

Tails looked at raven-haired girl and his spirit went back to normal. With the courage he had received from her, he smiled at him, "Yes, you right! I shouldn't feel like this."

They finished their bento and went back to their classroom, knowing that it was already time's up when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>After the school, Yakumo, Tails, and Sarah went into local karaoke bar in Yagami district and rent a room for them. Yakumo and Sarah told Akira-senpai that they permission to go from the Tea club and she permitted them. Tails select the song first and he pick 'How to Save Your Life' by The Fray.<p>

"Is that an English song, Tails-san?" Yakumo asked him.

Tails nodded, "Indeed it is, Yakumo-san." Then he started to sing.

**Step one, you say,? We need to talk?  
>He walks, you say,? Sit down, it's just a talk?<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<strong>

**Some sort of window to your right**  
><strong>As he goes left and you stay right<strong>  
><strong>Between the lines of fear and blame<strong>  
><strong>You begin to wonder why you came<strong>

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

**Let him know that you know best**  
><strong>?Cause after all, you do know best<strong>  
><strong>Try to slip past his defense<strong>  
><strong>Without granting innocence<strong>

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**  
><strong>The things you've told him all along<strong>  
><strong>And pray to God he hears you<strong>  
><strong>And pray to God he hears you<strong>

**And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

**As he begins to raise his voice**  
><strong>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<strong>  
><strong>Drive until you lose the road<strong>  
><strong>Or break with the ones you've followed<strong>

**He will do one of two things**  
><strong>He will admit to everything<strong>  
><strong>Or he'll say he's just not the same<strong>  
><strong>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<strong>

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

**How to save a life**  
><strong>How to save a life<strong>

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

**How to save a life**  
><strong>How to save a life<strong>

Both Yakumo and Sarah clapped their hands amazed by Tails performance.

'Tails-san, that was very good! I feel touched when you sing that song…" Yakumo shed a bit of her tear because of the song.

Sarah also said the same thing as Yakumo does, "Yeah, you're really great singer, Tails-san!"

"Thank you so much for the compliment, girls!" Tails bowed at them.

It was Sarah turn to sing and she decided to sing 'Best Friend' by Fukui Yukari.

**I'll be there for you  
>I will be with you<br>I'll be there for you  
>Whenever you need<br>Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~  
>I'll be there for you<br>I will be with you  
>I'll be there for you<br>Cause I love you**

** Hajimeteatta anata wa  
>Marude watashi no you<br>Kitto besuto furendo ni naru  
>Suguni wakatta no<br>**

**When you are high anata no koto  
>When you are down mamotte agetai<br>Nido tokonai kisetsu wo  
>Issho ni arukou<br>**

**I'll be there for you  
>I will be with you<br>I'll be there for you  
>Cause I love you<br>**

**Tsurai koto tanoshii koto  
>Anata to iruuchi ni<br>Minna daiji na peeji ni naru  
>Sore ga ureshikute<br>**

**In the beautiful light anata no hanashi  
>In the gentle rain kikasete hoshii no<br>kodoku yori hiroi basho  
>issho ni hashirou<br>**

**deaeta koto ga taisetsu na gifuto  
>kitto futari<br>zutto tasuke aeru  
>besuto furendo<strong>

**when you are high anata no koto  
>when you are down mamotte agetai<br>nido tokonai kisetsu wo  
>issho ni arukou<br>**

**I'll be there for you  
>I will be with you<br>I'll be there for you  
>Whenever you need<br>Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~**

Both Tails and Yakumo clapped their hands showing their compliment towards the blonde-haired girl.

"Wow! Sarah-san, you're really good! I never thought that you can sing this song nicely done!" Tails compliment her.

"Thank you, Tails-san! It was enjoyable song for me." Sarah smiled at him.

Sarah hand over the mic to Yakumo because it was her turned to sing. She decided to pick a song called 'Yuugao' by Noto Mamiko.

**niwa ni sakihajimeta yuugao ni  
>mizu wo utte agetara<br>asobi ni dekaketeita neko ga  
>kaettekita wa "okaeri"<strong>

**hora mitegoran, kume no sazanami  
>anzuiro yamurasaki<br>shizumu yuuhi ni, somatte kirei  
>marude yume ga maboroshi<br>**

**kaze ha, doko kara  
>fuitekuru no deshou<br>tooi, umi wo watari  
>nagai tabi wo suru no<br>**

**futo kigatsukeba, tokei no hari wa  
>ano hito ga modoru jikan<br>onaka no mushi mo naiteru hazu yo  
>kyou wa nani wo tsukurou<strong>

**soramimi kashira, dareka no koe ga  
>rusuroku ni MESSAGE<br>ima ni ano hito awatete iu wa  
>"yuuhan wa iranai" to<br>**

**kaze wa, doko made  
>fuiteyuku no deshou<br>itsuka, konna hibi mo  
>natsukashiku naru no<br>**

**pokkari aita jikan wo hitori  
>moteamasu VERANDA ni<br>ichibanboshi ga mata takidashita  
>kitto kareru, ashita mo<br>**

**kaze wa yuku, doko e  
>daremo shiranai<br>**

After she finished the song, she got applause by her friend and her lovers.

"Yakumo-san, your voice is very good! And I feel relaxed when you sing that song!" Tails compliment her.

"Tails-san…arigatou…" She replied while blushing. She rarely had been praised like this, so it's kinda new to her.

"Hmm, I think we're still got so much time left. Why don't we continue?" Asked Sarah

"I think it's a great idea. I know! Why don't we pick a song that requires a duet? What do you think, girls?" Tails suggested with his idea of him

"A duet? Well, I like your idea, Tails-san." Yakumo agreed with the idea.

"Why not? It sounds a lot of fun!" Sarah said cheerfully.

The group agreed and continues to sing. It was Tails and Yakumo turn first as they sing 'Daisuki to Dakishimete Tobu Song' by Noto Mamiko and Koshimizu Ami,

**(Yakumo)  
>Senkou hanabi no man naka mitai<br>Dokidoki ga kyunkyun ga  
>Tomaranain dawa<br>**

**(Tails)  
>Nido to konai kisetsu kakenukeru<br>Jitensha wa futari nori ga ii  
><strong>

**(Yakumo)  
>Akogare dake de sumaserarezu suki ni nari<br>Tsutaerarezu ni fukurande iku  
>Mune wa itami tsudzukete<br>**

**(Together)  
>Koi ni ochitara shikatanai mono yo<br>Aitakute setsunakute  
>Aenakute tameiki<br>Moshimo yume nara ima sugu hashitte  
>Dakishimete daisuki to dakishimete<br>Sono mama toberun dakedo  
><strong>

**(Yakumo)  
>Higurashi ga yakeni hada ni hibiku<br>Yuudachi mo anata to wa nureteitai no yo  
><strong>

**(Tails)  
>Hi goto ni otona bichau kigasuru<br>Dareka wo suki ni naru koto wa  
><strong>

**(Yakumo)  
>Anata ga sukoshi hohoemu dake sore dake de<br>Kyou ga ichinichi kagayaichau no  
>Mune ni niji gakakaru wa<br>**

**(Together)  
>Koi ni ochitara shikatanai ja nai<br>Hen dakedo baka dakedo  
>Kowai kedo daisuki<br>Yume no naka de wa sugoku utsukushiku  
>Dakishimete daisuki to dakishimete<br>Bacchiri kimarun dakedo  
><strong>

**(Tails)  
>Ashita mata aeru kara<br>(Yakumo)  
>Ashita mata aeru no ni<br>**

**(Together)  
>Koi ni ochitara shikatanai mono yo<br>Aitakute setsunakute  
>Aenakute tameiki<br>Yume de nakutemo sou ne itsu no hi ka  
>Dakishimete daisuki to dakishimete<br>Nante ne toberu to ii naa  
><strong>

The couple finishes the song and stare each other with smile on their face. Sarah who watched this scenery just smiled herself and glad that Yakumo finally have something to cherish other than her sister.

After that, it was Sarah's turned and he told Tails to duet with her. Tails agreed and he decided that it was Sarah's to pick a song. She picked the song called 'Need You Know' by Lady Anthebellum

**(Sarah)  
>Picture perfect memories<br>Scattered all around the floor  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause<br>I can't fight it anymore  
><strong>

**(Sarah)  
>And I wonder if I<br>Ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<br>**

**(Sarah)  
>It's a quarter after one<br>I'm all alone  
>And I need you now<br>Said I wouldn't call  
>But I've lost all control<br>And I need you now  
><strong>

**(Sarah)  
>And I don't know how<br>I can do without  
>I just need you now<br>**

**(Tails)  
>Another shot of whiskey<br>Can't stop looking at the door  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping<br>In the way you did before  
><strong>

**(Tails)  
>And I wonder if I<br>Ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<br>**

**(Tails)  
>It's a quarter after one<br>I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<br>Said I wouldn't call  
>But I've lost all control<br>And I need you now  
><strong>

**(Together)  
>And I don't know how<br>I can do without  
>I just need you now<br>**

**(Sarah)  
>Whoa, whoa<br>Guess I'd rather hurt  
>Than feel nothing at all<br>**

**(Sarah)  
>It's a quarter after one<br>I'm all alone  
>And I need you now<strong>

**(Tails)  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<br>**

**(Together)  
>And I don't know how<br>I can do without  
>I just need you now<br>I just need you now  
><strong>

**(Sarah)  
>Oh baby, I need you now<br>**

Yakumo clapped her hands rapidly as a shown of appreciation for both Sarah and Tails after the song was finished.

"Tails-san, you're so romantic on there." Yakumo praised the young fox.

"Really? Why, thank you, Yakumo-san…" He kissed her on her cheek as a shown of gratitude and the couple went into a state of blush.

Sarah who was this scene chuckle and giggle slightly. _'They look adorably cute when they together.'_

As they notice, the time for them is almost up. They decided to end with last song by singing together. "Yakumo-san, I think that this is your turned to pick a song for us." Tails suggested her.

"Well, if Tails said so, then I guess I have to…"

Yakumo search a song from a panel and she finally found one. She picked a song called 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete' by AQUA TIMEZ

**(Together)  
>Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai<br>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
>(Tails)<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda<br>**

**(Tails)  
>Anata ga boku wo aishite iru ka aishite inai ka<br>Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da  
>Donna ni negai nozomou ga<br>Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
>Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa<br>Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara  
><strong>

**(Together)  
>Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai<br>Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
>Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai<br>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
>(Tails)<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da<br>(Together)  
>Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo<br>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
><strong>

**(Yakumo)  
>Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne<br>Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi  
>Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte<br>(Sarah)  
>Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi<br>Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to  
><strong>

**(Together)  
>Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku<br>Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
>Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo<br>Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte  
>(Yakumo &amp; Sarah)<br>Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita  
><strong>

**(Tails)  
>Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou<br>Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
>(Together)<br>Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>(Tails)<br>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
>Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru<br>(Tails & Yakumo)  
>Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa<br>**

As the song finished, the group felt tired but they don't care at all because they enjoy it very much, especially the couple, Tails and Yakumo. Both of them shown affection each other ever since the confession last night. And now, it become stronger from before. They went back home and have a rest for the entire night.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, took it long enough to write this chapter. When I saw it, it almost reacg 4k+ words. That's the longest chapter I wrote so far.**

**The idea of this karaoke I wrote came up when I saw some FF that has karaoke and song inside of it. So i decided to make this one particular.**

**As for the relationship between Yakumo and Tails, I'm very sorry if I did on rush. But for the sake of the story, I have no choice but to make it quick.**

**By the way, the song I choose has particular reason. If you can guess what it is, then you're a genius. Otherwise, I'll tell you the reason in next chapter.**

**Review are welcomed, especially the constructive one!**

**sonic-elric**

**08 June 2011**

**20.50 PM  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It has been such an interesting life for Tails to deal with so far. Firstly, he got himself ended up alone in new world. Second, he met a very nice young girl on their encounter. Third, the girl allowed him to stay in her place along with her best friend. And finally, he feels in love with the girl that saved him and he enjoyed being the couple with her.

Although he have to admit that he would never imagined something like this would happen to him. It's like there was someone that controlling his life from above. Nevertheless, he feel happy about these event, but his main objective still remain intact: finding his brother Sonic as soon as possible.

One day, Tails wake up in the middle of the night. It's not like Tails want to. He couldn't find a way for him to sleep. It's very rare to this young fox that he was unable to sleep this middle of the night.

Tails decided to went out his room silently because he doesn't want to get unwanted attraction. He remind himself that it was still midnight, so he doing it without making too much noise of it.

After a moment, he takes a glass of water from the fridge and sit on the porch outside the backyard while enjoying the scenery. It was a full moon at that moment, and it shines brightly that night for him.

When he saw that moon, he remembered the event back when he was lived in Mobius. He and Sonic was watching this scenery above the roof while having fun. Then, the girl that Sonic loved – no, I mean she loved the hedgehog, not him – joined along the partners and then it was all commotion that happens next. Sonic and the girl chasing like a cat and mouse. Sonic is the mouse, while the girl is the cat. Tails himself just laugh watching the couple doing like that. It was fun memories he had back then.

"*sigh* I really miss those time with Sonic and Amy. I wonder when we will have that kind of fun ever again." Tails wishes to, but it's all already in the past. And Amy is no longer there after the horrifying event they had.

"Tails-san? Is that you?"

Tails turned around and saw Yakumo, who was smiling at him. She wears her pajamas and barefoot

"Oh, hello there, Yakumo-san! I suppose that you can't sleep huh?" Tails greeted her.

The raven-haired girl nodded as she was asks the same question to him, "And you can't sleep as well, right? What are you doing right now?"

"Oh. Well…I don't know how but I couldn't sleep tonight, so I decided to watch the night sky. Maybe it will help me easier to sleep. Do you want to join? I think you'll love this." Tails smiled at her and beckoned, hoping that it will make her happy.

Yakumo's face then turned red when she heard Tails saying such a thing. But she still put her smile on her face as she joined Tails and sit beside him.

When she gazed upon the night sky, she was impressed. "Wow, the sky…it's beautiful!"

"Hehe, I'm glad that you liked it, Yakumo-san." Tails replied with his smile

"Yes, they're beautiful…just like you…Tails-san…" She said. This caused Tails's face becoming red blush as he surprised when Yakumo said something like that.

"D-Do you mean it…Yakumo-san?" He asked shyly.

Yakumo turned her gaze towards him and let out her smile, "Yes, I mean it. I really do."

Tails decided that it was his turned to say something to her. After all, she has been nice to him. "Well…thank you. And you as pretty as the moon does…Yakumo-san."

Yakumo felt her heart beat rapidly and her face turned into blushing one. She never had been praised for something like this. "…I…I…do I really look like that?"

Tails just nodded slightly confirming his praise towards her. "…yes…"

Yakumo kissed him on the forehead as a result for his action that makes her blush. "Tails-san…you're such a kind one…and I…won't let you go…I love you."

"Yeah…me too, I love you too as well, Yakumo-san…" Tails do the same as Yakumo does, with him kissed her on the cheek. The couple then lay down their head. Yakumo lay down her head on his shoulder, while Tails lay down on top of her head while soothing her beautiful hair. They hold their hands gently as they continue watching the beautiful night sky.

"Yakumo-san, do you feel better?" Tails asked her. Yakumo nodded slightly while still enjoying the scenery she had. "Well, I think I want to sleep here for some reason, under the bright stars and the beautiful moon..." he let out a big yawn, as he realized that he was beginning to sleep.

"Then…let us sleep together. In this place…" Yakumo agreed with his suggestion.

"Well, in that case, I should get you a pillow and some sheets then." Tails tried to stand up, but Yakumo preventing him from standing up by holding his hands tightly.

"No, you don't have to. I'm perfectly fine with this situation. So please…stay with me, Tails-san." Yakumo said with pleading tone.

"Alright then, if that's makes you happy."

And so the couple started to lay down on the hard surface while holding their hands to each other. When they both looked at each other, they could see their blush on the other's cheeks. Nevertheless, the couple smiled and decided that they stayed like this moment until sunshine arises.

"Good night, Yakumo-san. I love you."

"I love you too, Tails-san. Good night."

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to skip the time arc so you guys won't be bored reading Tails's routine life in Yagami. XD  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It has been around 3 months since Tails started living with Yakumo and Sarah. Everything seems normal day to go with, but Tails seems haven't got any clue so far for Sonic's whereabouts. But a glimmer of hope appears on that day when Tails was on the school, studying as usual

Apparently, the school athletics competition will be held one month before the winter vacation started (Around November since the winter in Japan started from December to March, correct me if I'm wrong). And this competition said it will be participated by 4 schools, including Yagami High school. The participant names are Misaki High School, Hakuo Academy, and Academy City (This participant only includes a certain high school and Tokiwadai Middle school) and the venue will be held at Hakuo Academy, around the center of Tokyo (I put Yagami district around Kanagawa). And more surprise to come was this event will be a tag-team match, meaning one pair of school will be battling against another. As a result, the Yagami High School will be joined Hakuo Academy to teamed up against Misaki High School and Academy City.

Of course, this big news was making a quite commotion around the school, including class 2-C as Tails was paid attention to what teacher said about this. People started to talk each other wondering which of the students will participate. And it seems that each school must send at least 5-7 students to join this event. And it doesn't have to be 3rd year, meaning that every student on that school has their chance to join regardless of what year they are. And currently the principal and some of the teachers are having their discussion to discuss about the potential student that will join in.

'_This competition seems very interesting. I wonder if nii-san was there in one of the participant.'_

As Tails think about it, he finally has some hope after hearing the news about competition. He might just find about Sonic. He knows a lot about his brother's habit, so it would be very surprise if Sonic doesn't joined this event because Tails knew that his brother loved competition regardless of what kind of it.

As the bell rang, announcing the end of the school, Tails approached Yakumo and Sarah, as he trying to discuss about earlier.

"Yakumo, do you feel nervous about this?" Tails asked curiously

"About the event? Well, to be honest, I'm kind of nervous, Tails." Yakumo replied. Mind to remind that ever since they become couple on that day – well, actually after they have slept together on the pouch - Tails and Yakumo started to call their names without adding a suffix to shows that they are officially a lovers. This idea was originally from the blonde-haired girl Sarah as she suggested that they should called their names without adding a suffix (Since Tails has just one name on it, I decided to use this method although his full name was 'Miles Tails Prower'. It will be weird if it uses his other name because he hasn't had the family name of it like Japanese people has)

"Well, I think both of you will be selected, I'm sure of it! After all, you guys very good when it comes to athletic." Sarah said optimistically. She does have a point. Yakumo and Tails along with basketball girl called Satsuki were very good on sports. Their scores always near excellent (only Tails who got excellent). She didn't mean to lowered herself, but her sport wasn't matched compared to these students. And that it's why she supported them, giving them courage.

"Thanks for the compliment, Sarah-san. I'll appreciate it, but that all depends on the teachers to decide." As Tails try to lowered himself as well, there was an announcement heard along the school from the board.

"**For these names that have been mention through this, please report yourself to the teachers room immediately; Harima Kenji, Hanai Haruki, Sawachika Eri, Suou Mikoto, Tails, Tsukamoto Yakumo, and the last is Asou Hiroyoshi. Please report to the teachers room immediately. Thank you."**

When the announcement was over, Tails and Yakumo went to the teachers room as the announcer was said. Sarah going along with them, seeing what kind of event awaits for them. As they reached the room, Sarah waited outside saying that she'll be okay with it and giving a support to the couple.

When the couple entered the room, they saw 6 students standing in front of the familiar figurine who is supposed to be Osakabe-sensei.

"Ah, hello guys! It seems that you guys have been called as well." Tails greeted them.

"Yeah, it's very surprising that you two were also been called." Mikoto said surpisingly

'Alright then, Itoko-sensei. Tell us why you have summoned us here." Harima said impatiently. Mind to remind that Itoko Osakabe is Harima's cousin. And while they meet each other at the school, Harima must called her Itoko-sensei, otherwise something terrible will happen to him. And he didn't want that.

'Patient, Harima. So it seems everyone's here. Good, I'll start explain why you guys were brought here." And so Osakabe-sensei started to explain things.

(Moment Later)

"So you're saying that we will participated in school athletics competition and we will co-operated with this so-called Hakuo Academy, is that right?" Eri asked

Osakabe-sensei nodded responding what Eri says, "That's right."

"And we will going to Tokyo on next week using a bullet train for all of us, am I right?" The basketball boy, Asou asked. Osakabe-sensei also nodded.

"Okay, I get it. But what about the accommodation and the living cost while we're there?" Hanai asked concern about the cost they have to deal with.

"About that, we still try to organize with the school of it. I'll inform you guys about 2-3 days later." Osakabe-sensei said tries to confirm what Hanai said.

"Well…I hope that it will be good news for all of us here, Osakabe-sensei." Yakumo said unsure.

While they are still talking about the competition, suddenly Tails heard something inside his mind, _'Hey, Tails buddy! Do you hear me? It's me, your brother, Sonic!'_

'_No way, nii-san! Is that you?'_ Tails responding the respond. But he realized that he's still in the middle of the meeting. He asked the permission to go because of important reason, and Osakabe-sensei permitted him. Tails ran quickly out of the room and towards the roof, leaving Sarah and Yakumo behind. This action does make Yakumo a little bit worried. Seeing her concern, Osakabe-sensei decided to let her go as well. "Yakumo-kun, you may go now and followed him. After all, you guys are a couple and it would make me feel bad if you stay in this room and not following him."

"Ah…Osakabe-sensei, thank you very much! I'll be leaving." She bowed and left the room, leaving 5 students behind.

"Well, she sure loves Tails very much." Mikoto said happily.

"Yeah, although I still feel like I should be the one for Yakumo-kun." Hanai respond in low tone. Mikoto punched his arm lightly to cheer him up. "Oi, cheer up, would you? What's done it's done, okay?"

When Yakumo left the room, she saw Sarah standing on the sideways, asking her about Tails, "Sarah-chan, do you know where Tails is? He seems a bit rushed all of a sudden."

"I think he went out to the roof. Should we follow him? When I saw his expression on his face, he seems happy."

"I think we should, since I'm a bit worried about him."

And so, the two girls ran towards the roof

Meanwhile, Tails is already on the roof after run through the hallway and stairs. He couldn't believe what he heard back then. To make sure about this, he tried to contact his brother once again.

"Nii-san, nii-san, are you still there?"

'_Yo, I'm still here, buddy! I'm perfectly fine!'_

Tails now believe that this is real, no such illusion he just heard, but the real voice of his brother, Sonic who's now contacted him for about 3 months.

"Thank goodness you okay! I'm so worried about you!" tears were gathering around Tails's eyes

'_Hey, don't be so sad! Of course I'll be okay! Who do you think I am anyway? By the way, how's your life going on pal? I bet that you missed me so much when you are alone.'_

Tails was chuckles hearing so much optimism from Sonic, "Yeah, I know who you are, nii-san. I really do. Well, my life's very interesting indeed. Do you want to hear my full story or just the main point of it?" Tails know that Sonic doesn't stand too much for long conversation. His brother prefers a simple yet meaningful conversation to be heard of.

'_Well, I just want to hear the main point of it. Besides, I have something to do after this. Make it short, buddy!'_

"Alright then, nii-san! Here's about some of my life while I'm here…"

* * *

><p>(After Tails tells Sonic about his life)<p>

'_NO WAY! So you're saying that you're landed in some new world, saved by not just stranger but a beautiful girl, and now you guys are couple? Man, you're very lucky there, buddy!'_

Tails can hear Sonic's loud voice in his head. He knows that his brother will be surprised when he tells him about it. "Yeah, I guess I am nii-san. I didn't know myself either. So what about you? Did anything happen to you recently? I bet that it must be tough living in some unknown world without me around you, nii-san."

'_Hahaha! Yeah, I feel that way. Oops, looks like my times up. Don't worry, we'll continue this tonight. And oh yeah, if your girlfriend hear this, just tell her the truth, okay? She won't be too surprised if you explain it properly. See ya!'_

"Okay, nii-san! See you later tonight!" And with that, the connection was ended, ending their conversation after 3 months. As Tails realized it, Yakumo and Sarah were watching the entire scene.

"Umm…Tails, are you okay? You seem talking to yourself." Yakumo said concern about his boyfriend's behavior.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess that you girls just witnessed the entire scene I had." The girls nodded. "Well, why don't we go home and I'll explain on our way? It's getting late here and the air looks little colder now."

The group notices that the sun it's beginning to sink and decided to went home together. On their way home, Tails explain the situation he had on the roof back then.

"To make it short, nii-san just contacted me at teacher's room and we had a quite long conversation, it's simple as that." Tails concluded the explanation

"Yokatta…I'm glad that you've finally contact with your brother, Tails." Yakumo said grateful.

"But, if you had conversation with your brother, why we haven't heard the sound of it?" Sarah asks

"It's because nii-san talked in my head, or more precisely, inside my mind. The Chaos emeralds inside me and him are probably the cause of it." Tails stated

Both girls stared at each other looked confused when he said about Chaos emeralds. Tails noticed it and continued his explanation, "Oh yeah, I haven't told you girls about that one. I guess it's time for me to explain. But after we have dinner, of course!"

After they reached the home and had usual stuff as always, they had dinner, but this time it was Tails turn to cook the dishes since he never cook someone else others that Sonic. And since he has been living in Yagami for quite long, it was his duty to pay the debt that Yakumo had given to him.

"Wow, Tails-san! Your cooking it's very good! It's very similar to what Yakumo does." Sarah praising him and Tails immediately looked down blushing.

"Ah, Sarah-san, it was nothing, really…"

While Yakumo taste some of the Tails's homemade cooking, she felt something different yet similar to what she usually made. Yakumo felt happy and proud when she tastes it, "Tails, I think you'll be a great chef."

"Thank you, Yakumo…" Tails was still blushing while still eating his dishes. Sarah just watches this whole scenery the couple does, _'Ah, Tails-san, Yakumo-chan, you both looks very cute and charming.'_

After they had the dinner, Tails begin to explain about the emeralds, "In our world, they are seven gems called Chaos Emeralds. They contain incredible amounts of power and each of emeralds has different color on it. In my body contain the yellow one. While nii-san has both the blue and cyan one. The other 4 were absorbed by my respective friends. When all seven emeralds combined, they grant their collector their ultimate power that is beyond my imagination that I couldn't explain myself." Tails stood up from the Tatami and backed away a little bit. "Here, I'll show you my transformation, but it's not full power enough as I felt back then. I hope you girls prepared for this." He closed his eyes and begins to concentrate his power. As past, the emeralds only grant the ultimate power if all seven emeralds were in one place and only certain person has the right to do it. But now, before he came to this world, he can transform himself at will after absorbing the emeralds with the help of his master back then. He brought is slowly, took a deep breath, and within a second, his body glowed in golden aura surrounding him. "Here, this is my transformation. I'm become super Tails."

Both girls were amazed by what Tails showing to them. As it was a dream for them, but it wasn't. In front of their eyes, there stood a yellow fox that has a golden aura surrounding him.

"Tails-san…you look very cool!" Sarah was astonished

"And you look…very strong and kind as well, Tails." Yakumo was also surprised and astonished.

Tails was surprised. He never expected some kind of reaction to be like this for him to handle. But for these girls, Tails can understand them. He turned into a normal self and got back to his sit, "Well, that's all I can explain. Do you have any question? I'll try my best to answer it."

Yakumo then started asking her question, "Umm…how is it feel…to have Chaos emeralds inside your body, Tails?"

"Well, actually, it's kinda feel happy because now the power is already a part of me and my friends as well. But somehow, I kinda feel something concern about this." Tails replied

"Hmm? I don't understand what you're saying, Tails-san." Sarah look confused.

"While I'm here, the emeralds sometimes resonating itself. At first, I don't know what caused this, but as time goes on, I can predict that there's something unexpected will going to happen. If that's true, then the emeralds must lead me to this world try to solving it, although I haven't seen anything suspicious so far." Tails finished his explanation. Then he remembered about the promise his made with Sonic, "Oh yeah, I have promised with nii-san talking tonight. Do you girls want to hear it? I think he will be happy about it."

"Really? That would be great! But how that's going to work?" Sarah was curious.

"Hmm…I need a telephone, which should do the trick."

Yakumo grabbed the local phone near the dining room and handed it over to Tails. "Ok, let's see if this trick works." He touched the phone and concentrated his power to communicate. The Chaos Emeralds that were inside Tails has the ability to communicate with others Chaos wielder, which is this case was Sonic. Soon enough, the sound of the blue hedgehog can be heard from the phone. "Hey, what's up, buddy? Took you long enough to contact me!"

"Gomen, nii-san. I just finished my dinner with my friends here. So are you ready to tell me your stories then?" Tails said while still holding the phone. He mustn't let go of it or the communication will be broken, although he can still talk inside his inner thought.

"Of course! I promised you earlier, didn't I? Okay, here are some of my stories so far…" And so, Sonic tells his stories about his journey. And because he's not good when it comes telling a story like Tails was, he just sum up his story to his thought and the important one.

* * *

><p>(After an hour later)<p>

"Well, that was interesting life you got there, nii-san!" Tails said happily. He was so glad that Sonic was okay in another place, even though It was tough for him that he was doing it alone. The girls were listening to their conversation and they look happy because Tails finally be able to contact with his beloved brother.

"Hehehe, tell me about it! And the people here are interesting and also friendly."

"Oh right, nii-san, do you want to speak with my friends? I think they want to know more about you?"

"Sure! Tails friends are also my friend! Go ahead! I'm really excited about this!"

Tails tells his friends to let them have a nice and fun conversation. "Alright, Sarah-san, Yakumo, please suit yourself! He's very excited to speak with you, girls."

"Okay, thanks for your help, Tails."

And so, both Yakumo and Sarah introduced themselves as they speak with Sonic through the phone, "Hello there, Sonic-san. Nice to meet you. I'm Tsukamoto Yakumo! And as you may know already…I'm his girlfriend…" the raven-haired girl was blushing when she introduced herself.

"And I'm her best friend, Sarah Adiemus! Nice to meet you too, Sonic-san!"

"Oh, so you guys are Tails's friend! Nice to meet you all! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And I'm his brother! I see Tails made some good friends while I'm not here." Sonic then change the subject, "So, Yakumo-san, when I heard your voice here, you're definitely a perfect choice for Tails! Please take well care of him, okay? He's sometimes act alone without me around!"

"Ah…Sonic-san, please…that's too much…" Yakumo face was grown redder as she heard what Sonic says.

"And also, I want to know, do you love Tails from bottom of your heart? Since I'm his brother and protective to him, you know what it means, right?"

Yakumo understood the situation. She felt the same way as Sonic did. Whenever when someone makes fun of his sister who's not here currently, she won't forgive that person because her sister was very important to her. the same way as her sister feel.

"Yes, I know, Sonic-san. And as for your question…yes, I love him deeply…he's very kindhearted and caring person. He's also very strong. I saw him as human, not just an animal. I hope…it satisfy your demand, Sonic-san."

Silence was filled in dining room. Tails face was grown redder as Yakumo finished her sentence. By the way, he's still holding the phone as a medium. After a moment, Sonic started to speak again from the phone.

"Hehehe, I knew it! The moment you speak about Tails, you're guys definitely and mostly a perfect couple! I can't wait to see you guys here! Oh, speaking of which, Tails, you there?"

"Hai, I'm still here, nii-san! Is there something matter?"

"I'm heard that- oh crap, looks like my time's up! Looks like we have to talk sometimes later! Sarah-san, Yakumo-san, take good care of him, okay? See you guys, later!" Sonic disconnected the communication. Thus, the conversation was over.

"That was shame. It looks like the energy inside me and nii-san already worn out. It can't be helped since it hasn't gone back to its full power." Tails let out his sigh of disappointment.

"Don't worry, Tails. I'm sure that you'll talk to him tomorrow." Yakumo cheered him up.

"I know. Thanks for the encouragement, Yakumo." He kissed her on her cheek and Yakumo does the same as he did. Sarah just smiled and happy watching the usual couple does. Then they realized it was already getting late and it's time for them to rest and prepared for another day.

**To be Continued**

**A/N: So it's finally reaching the end of this story. 'WHAT? You mean this story will be finished?' No, it's still a long way to go, I can assure you guys. This is only the end of Tails arc and I'm planning to build up Sonic arc. They will eventually meet up in near future which you guys already know about it.**

**Okay then, until next time, folks!**

**sonic-elric**

**16 June 2011 09.26 AM  
><strong>


End file.
